


Walking Among Us

by viridian6



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, F/M, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridian6/pseuds/viridian6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who has the ability to incapacitate an invincible vampire? And why would they attack an innocent, human girl? Edward is desperate to save the love of his life, but he's fighting an unknown enemy… one he doesn't realize is walking among us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Genre: AU/Canon
> 
> Content Descriptors: Drama/Angst/Supernatural
> 
> Major Pairings: Edward/Bella
> 
> Summary: Who has the ability to incapacitate an invincible vampire? And why would they attack an innocent, human girl? Edward is desperate to save the love of his life, but he's fighting an unknown enemy… one he doesn't realize is walking among us all.

 

 

 

~ Chapter 1: Homecoming ~

EPOV

Life had returned to normal after the incident with James. Well, as normal as life could get for a family of vampires. We'd spent a quiet summer together, enjoying the warm weather and the lazy days that only this time of year brought. School was starting again in a few weeks, and for the first time, I wasn't dreading the purgatory that was Forks High School.

Alice, Jasper, Bella and I would be seniors. Of course, my siblings and I had been high school seniors countless times before, but this would be Bella's first.

_First of how many?_ I scoffed at myself.

First and only if I had my way, but Bella seemed determined to join me in this life. She'd rebuked me countless times for not letting James' venom run its course, but I knew the consequences of the choice she was making. She wasn't ready. There were so many human experiences I wanted her to have. And while I wanted those experiences for her, deep down, I wanted them for myself, too. Being turned at 17, I'd missed out on so much, and I did not want her to be by my side for the rest of eternity with any regrets.

Regardless of the human experiences she did or did not have, the root of the problem still remained. Bella believed we – vampires – had a soul. I didn't agree. We'd… _debated_ it numerous times over the last two months, and our discussions always ended at an impasse. At least for now, I'd convinced her to put the issue to rest until after she graduated – for Charlie's sake.

I smiled to myself as I remembered her lips curling into a resigned pout. It was manipulative, playing on her love for her father, but if it kept her heart beating a little longer, I'd gladly use all the weapons in my arsenal.

_Up to no good again, Edward?_

Jasper's thoughts permeated my mind. He picked up the shift in my mood as he ran beside me.

_Are you planning something devious?_

I shook my head. "Just a memory," I said aloud.

Jasper, Carlisle and I had spent the weekend hunting in the Canadian wilderness. Emmett and Rose, having graduated in the spring, left for the East coast a week ago under the pretense of attending some Ivy League school. Esme had gone to visit the Denali clan, leaving Alice and Bella at home to enjoy another weekend together.

They had grown so close over the last few months. Sometimes, I had to remind myself not to be jealous of my sister and the time they spent together. We actually got into a quarrel about it once, arguing over whose "turn" it was. Esme just laughed and scolded us like children fighting over a toy. Then she whisked Bella away for a spa day in Port Angeles, neither of us getting to see her. We had learned our lesson after that.

But seeing as how Alice had just spent two days with _my_ Bella, it was definitely my turn.

Before we left on this hunting trip, Alice warned us the weather would take a turn for the worse and that we should head home early Sunday to avoid the storm. That suited me just fine. Two days away from home was plenty for me.

We were a few miles from the house and the wind was already blowing fiercely, whipping through the trees around us with powerful gusts. This was going to be a violent storm. I hoped Alice had the forethought to inform Charlie that Bella would be staying another night. I was not about to allow her to drive home in this.

With Jasper on my left and Carlisle on my right, we ran together at a steady pace. I was just beginning to pick up frayed images of Alice's thoughts, and I chuckled at the absurdity I was seeing.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Alice. She's blocking me already."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure she knows when we're due to arrive. Besides, this wind is carrying our scent directly toward the house."

"What is it this time?" Jasper asked, amused. "The Battle Hymn of the Republic? Translating the complete works of Charles Dickens into Latin?"

My speed slowed as I concentrated on the images. My father and brother fell in stride beside me.

"She's getting really good at this." I chuckled again. Alice usually blocked me by thinking of trivial things: songs, books, poems, clothes. I'd tune her out from sheer boredom. But now, the images that flashed from her mind to mine were captivating. "The best way to describe it is like… watching someone dream. She's showing me… I don't know… scenes from a movie, maybe? A very blurry movie at that. It's very… strange."

"Whatever she's hiding must be good, if she's trying that hard," Jasper taunted.

"My guess is she finally convinced Bella to cut her hair and doesn't want me to see."

"Well, if it's a movie she's throwing at you, it must have been a horror film. I'm starting to sense her too."

I could see it in Jasper's mind – the tiniest hints of fear.

"I hope Alice didn't keep Bella up watching scary movies," Carlisle admonished. "The poor girl will have nightmares."

"She's dating a vampire," Jasper pointed out in a mocking tone. "I think she can probably handle a few slasher movies."

We all chuckled again and resumed a faster pace. The trees began to thin at the edge of the property. Only a few more steps and we'd be home.

"Thank you for a lovely weekend, gentlemen," Carlisle said. "I wish Emmett could have joined us."

My brother and I nodded, returning Carlisle's sentiment as we left the forest behind and stepped into the front lawn.

In that moment, time froze. The three of us stood like statues, bewildered, staring at the house before us.

The glass wall that encompassed the entire front of the house was completely shattered. Shards of razor sharp glass littered the yard and the porch. The unrelenting wind whipped and tore at the gauzy curtains, which billowed into the house like tethered ghosts. One hinge suspended the demolished front door at an odd angle. It, too, was missing the pane of glass that was contained within the torn wooden frame.

Jasper saw her first.

"No!" he shrieked, and tore across the yard to the figure lying in the entrance.

Alice.

In an instant, Carlisle and I were beside him, kneeling down next to Alice's lifeless form.

"Alice!" he screamed, pulling her limp body into his arms.

"Jasper!" Carlisle tried to pull Alice from his grip, likely so he could examine her, but it was impossible.

"Edward!" he called to me instead. "Can you still hear her?"

The question confused me, and it took me a moment to process what he was asking.

"Yes, I can hear her. She's – she's still... dreaming?" My answer sounded more like a question, but Jasper seemed to snap out of his panic when I spoke.

"Jasper, can you feel her?"

He nodded. "She's afraid."

"She's alive. She's just unconscious," Carlisle said, and my brother and I turned to stare at him. "That's the only way I can think to describe it."

" _Unconscious_?" I repeated. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

The wind, which had been whipping mercilessly through the unprotected house, paused, allowing a scent from the second floor to float down on us.

Blood.

_Dear, God. No!_


	2. Chapter 2: Devastation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this story is complete. there is a total of 16 chapters, and I plan on posting one chapter every day. thanks for reading. hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: Batgirl8968, LacedAmber

_The wind, which had been whipping mercilessly through the unprotected house, paused, allowing a scent from the second floor to float down on us._

_Blood._

_Dear, God. No!_

~ Chapter 2: Devastation ~

I wasn't sure if it was Carlisle's voice in my head or my own, but I didn't stop to think about it. I flew up the stairs with my father on my heels. The shards of glass crunched under our feet as we ascended, following the sweet smell. It was coming from my room.

I leapt over my door, which was lying in the center of the hall, stripped from its hinges with a wide crack down the center. My room was in similar disarray: the couch overturned, books and CDs scattered the floor, the windows cracked and splintered like spider webs. I vaguely registered those things as my eyes scanned the room and fell on her crumpled body.

Bella lay on her side with her back to the door. I fell to my knees beside her and carefully rolled her over. Her face and arms were covered in small scratches, like she had been standing beside the windows downstairs when the glass exploded. Deeper cuts marred her palms, and I could see the shards of glass buried inside. Purple bruises bloomed up her arms and disappeared under the sleeves of her shirt. A gaping hole was torn into the leg of her jeans, the edges soaked with blood, exposing a deep gash down her left shin.

She must have run from her attacker. She must have run and fallen. They had grabbed her, marking her arms with the force of their assault. If I was human, I would have thrown up at the scene my imagination was conjuring up. _Oh, God, why wasn't I here to protect her? Why?_

My worst nightmare had become reality, and a reality without her was something I couldn't bear. I was drowning; there was no other way to describe it. I could feel my mind slipping, deep into a black abyss, trying to protect itself from the onslaught of anguish that was rippling through my entire body.

"Oh, thank God. She's alive," Carlisle murmured as he quickly assessed her injuries.

My eyes snapped to his face. "Wh – what did you say?"

Carlisle stopped his examination and stared, puzzled, back at me. "Edward, she's alive," he repeated, clearly baffled by my question.

I shook my head. "But I don't – I can't – " The words were stuck in my throat. "I can't hear her heart."

In a move so quick that I didn't even see it, Carlisle pressed my fingers into the soft flesh of her neck. I registered the decrease in temperature before anything else. Bella's skin, usually warm and flush with color, was cold and pale.

"Feel," Carlisle prompted.

I concentrated on the pulsing sensation under the tips of my fingers. Slow and weak, but it was there.

"I need my bag." Carlisle vanished and returned eight seconds later. _What took him so long?_

"Alice's condition is unchanged," he said, answering my unspoken question. At least, I don't think I spoke it aloud.

He turned his medical bag upside down, spilling the contents onto the floor beside him. I stared after him. I'd never seem him so flustered. He thrust gauze, antiseptic wash, and a handful of bandages into my hands.

"Clean the cut on her leg," he ordered. I knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to distract me, give me something to occupy my mind, and move me out of his way. His thoughts hinted around concerns for me - something about my behavior had him worried - but he pushed the idea away. His priority was Bella.

I complied, shuffling reluctantly toward her legs so Carlisle could do a more thorough examination. He felt her skull, his fingers examining the bone for fractures and finding none. Methodically, he worked his way down the back of her neck, feeling for breaks along her spine. Again, he found nothing.

_I don't feel any breaks, but without a CT scan I won't know if she's sustained any head trauma._

"Then take her in," I barked.

Carlisle produced his cell phone from his pocket, lifting it to his face.

He froze.

"Do you smell that?" he asked. He dropped the phone and studied his fingers, flipping his palm up and down in front of his face. Small blood stains covered his hands from where he'd touched Bella's wounds. Lifting his fingers to his nose, he inhaled deeply.

Carlisle had never been tempted by a human's blood, so his actions did not worry me. The expression of alarm that now masked his face, however, did.

Swiftly, he dropped to his knees again, searching the supplies scattered about the floor for something, all thoughts of moving Bella to the hospital now forgotten. I stared after him, unable to move. I hadn't begun to bandage the cut on Bella's shin. I hadn't moved one inch since he ordered me out of the way. I still cradled the first-aid supplies to my chest, which was rising and falling with labored, unnecessary breaths.

"Edward! Snap out of it. Help me!" Carlisle yelled.

I recovered, slightly, and moved back to her side. _What was wrong with me?_

"What do you need?"

"Syringe."

"There." I pointed to the object on the floor, and he quickly snatched it up. Holding Bella's arm taught, he aimed the needle at the vein that ran inside the crease of her elbow.

"What's this?"

In the exact spot he intended to pierce, a small puncture already marred her skin. He examined her arm further, studying the bruising above her elbow.

_She struggled._

His thoughts confirmed what I already suspected. He shook his head and focused on the vein again. Quickly, he extracted a sample of blood and disappeared from the room. The entire scene had played out in less than two minutes.

For the first time, we were alone. I remained kneeling by her side, afraid to touch her - terrified not to.

I dumped the bandages onto the floor and scooped her up. Her arms flopped, limply, and her head lolled backwards as I pulled her to me. The absolute desolation bore down on me like a lead vest and, for the first time in a hundred years, my body felt too weak to withstand the weight. Leaning back, I braced myself against the overturned couch as the love of my life sagged, lifelessly, against my chest.

"Bella," I whispered, cradling her head to my shoulder as I rocked her imperceptibly. "Please, please, please." I don't know who I was begging, her or God, both perhaps.

My chest burned as my dead heart splintered into a thousand pieces. I kissed her hair, her forehead, her pale cheeks - her cold lips.

I broke all over again.

Twenty minutes later, Carlisle returned. I saw myself in his mind as he stood in the doorway. The vision of the wilted body in my arms was too much to bear, and I wrenched my eyes shut as if it would stop the image from flooding my mind.

 _Oh, Edward._ Carlisle's mind was somber.

He knelt before me and held her wrist between his fingers, subtly checking her pulse. The sorrow in his eyes gave him away before he even processed the thought.

_Too slow. Dangerously slow._

"She's been drugged," he explained. "There's a chemical in her bloodstream, a compound I've never seen before. Very complex. Alice has a similar puncture on her neck, but I have no means in which to draw a sample from her."

"A sample of what?" I asked sarcastically. Nothing flowed through our veins.

Carlisle paused, as if the thought hadn't occurred to him. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." I'd never seen him so unsettled.

My father placed his hand on Bella's forehead and smoothed her hair back from her face. I knew he loved her as a daughter already, and seeing her like this was tormenting him just as greatly as it would her own father.

"Charlie," I whispered.

"Later," Carlisle answered. He stood and pulled a blanket from the debris littering the floor. "We need to keep her warm."

Together we swaddled Bella's fragile body in the blanket, creating a barrier between my icy skin and hers.

"I will collect a sample of venom from Alice's mouth, confirm if she was injected with the same compound. Until I can study the chemical makeup of this… drug, I won't have any answers." _I don't know what else to do._

I nodded, and he left.

Still cradling her in my arms, I closed my eyes and strained to hear the faint sound of her heart. There was nothing. The most beautiful sound in the world was too weak, even for my flawless ears. I took small comfort from the shallow breaths that grazed my neck. I inhaled deeply. Her scent, which used to beckon to me like a siren song, now held a bitter, metallic note. It distorted the usually sweet fragrance that was uniquely Bella.

_My Bella._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www. twitter. com viridian6
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think! New chapter tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta and my amazing beta's for this chapter: .x, Remylebeauishot

Still cradling her in my arms, I closed my eyes and strained to hear the faint sound of her heart. 

There was nothing. 

The most beautiful sound in the world was too weak, even for my flawless ears. I took small comfort from the shallow breaths that grazed my neck. I inhaled deeply. Her scent, which used to call to me like a siren song, now held a bitter, metallic note. It distorted the usually sweet fragrance that was uniquely Bella. 

My Bella.

~ Chapter 3: Questions ~

Another hour passed – maybe two – before Carlisle returned with Jasper in tow, a solemn expression on both their faces.

"Alice?" I asked. My eyes followed my distraught brother as he crossed my room.

"No change," he muttered. He wouldn't look at me, but his mind gave him away. He was barely holding it together – as was I.

Silently, they went to work cleaning my room, bringing order to the chaos. I didn't move to help them, but they didn't expect me to. I couldn't bear the thought of letting Bella go, even for a second. I idly wondered how Jasper was able to leave Alice's side, but as I searched his mind, I found the answer. Even in unconsciousness, Alice's fear had grown exponentially stronger over the last few hours. Combined with the terror Jasper was experiencing himself, the weight of both emotions was enough to break even the strongest man.

I found my sister's mind. Jasper had moved her to their bedroom. The visions that floated through her mind were the same but not quite as blurred as they had been a few hours ago.

"It's a little clearer - Alice's dream," I clarified, hoping to bring him some comfort.

"Her emotions are getting stronger too," Jasper added. I noticed then that he was visibly shaking.

Carlisle examined the splintered windows, his thoughts momentarily distracted on having the house repaired as quickly as possible. "I was able to confirm the same compound was injected into both of them, though Alice's dose was five-times stronger."

Jasper gave voice to my thoughts. "Who would do this? Who could do this?"

"I don't know. This compound…" Carlisle shook his head. "I've never seen anything like it. When we finish here, I'm going to take the samples I've collected to the hospital. Their equipment is much more advanced than what I have."

"The Volutri?" I asked, returning to the topic at hand.

"I don't think so," Jasper said. "They have no reason to come after us. They don't know about Bella, or that Bella knows the truth about who we are. Besides, Alice would have seen that, and they wouldn't have left Bella alive."

I winced and closed my eyes. Barely alive.

Sorry, Jasper thought.

"Victoria or Laurent?" I growled between clenched teeth.

"They're nomads, Edward," Carlisle said as he placed a handful of CDs back on the shelf. "This is an advanced bio-chemical compound, given in the proper proportions to subdue an impervious vampire and a human. I doubt either of them have the brains or the resources to develop something like this."

Everyone fell silent again, contemplating the "who" and "why" of this puzzle. What did they gain from this? All they succeeded in doing was hurting an innocent, human girl. Alice would recover, Carlisle was sure of it. The damage to our home was trivial. But Bella might never…

I couldn't finish the thought, and Jasper glanced at me when the agony of that thought stabbed at what was left of my heart. I shifted Bella's limp body in my arms, pulling her minutely closer as I buried my face in her hair and breathed her in. "Please," I whispered.

Carlisle and Jasper left moments later. My room was back in order again, only the shattered windows stood as a reminder of what had happened here.

What did happen here? What did they do? Wake up. Tell me. Who did this to you? Please. 

My father and brother returned, carrying the bed frame and mattress from the guestroom. They assembled the queen-size bed in the center of my room, covering it in white sheets and heavy blankets.

Give her to me, Edward.

My mother's voice was a surprise, and I turned my head to see her standing in the doorway. Esme wasn't due back from Alaska for another week. Of course, it was ridiculous for me to think she'd stay away when her family was in crisis.

Esme walked slowly into the room and knelt down beside me. She didn't look at me, her eyes stayed fixed on Bella's ashen face. Repeating Carlisle's movements, she brushed her hand over Bella's head, combing her fingers through her long, brown hair. If she had the ability, I knew Esme's face would be awash with tears.

"Oh sweetheart," she murmured. I knew she wasn't talking to me.

Give her to me, Edward. Your father needs to clean her cuts, and I think she'd be more comfortable after a bath and some fresh clothes. I'll bring her right back to you, I promise. 

Esme looked up and studied my eyes for a moment. Her worry for me was evident in her expression and in her thoughts.

Edward, you should take a moment, let your emotions run their course. Catch your breath. You need to get out of this room, out of this house, and pull yourself together. You're falling apart in front of my eyes, and Bella needs you to be strong for her. She can't do this alone. Do you understand?

"Yes," I whispered. Although the thought of letting Bella go was abhorrent, even for her to get the medical attention I knew she needed, I learned some years ago that my mother often understood what I needed better than I did.

Esme stood, and I did the same. She held her arms open, and I shifted Bella into them like I was passing off a helpless infant. When she was safely in my mother's arms, I placed a kiss on her temple and filled my lungs with her beautiful scent once more. I prayed those things would give me the strength to endure the next several minutes until I had her back in my arms. Esme walked slowly out of the room, Carlisle following close behind, taking my reason for existing with them.

I heeded my mother's advice and sprinted from the house and into the woods. The storm above pelted my body with rain as furious winds whipped through the trees. The air was warm and thick with moisture; the forest around me illuminated momentarily by cracks of lighting.

Though my speed could have catapulted me deep into the forest, I did not go far. I was only a mile from the house when I collapsed, the weight of my emotions crushing me to the dirt.

She was going to die.

My love.

My life.

She was slipping through my fingers. Her heart was barely pumping enough to keep her alive, and Carlisle was certain the chemical in her bloodstream was the cause. Whatever this drug was that had invaded her body, it was determined – designed – to kill her.

And it was going to kill me, too.

That errant thought hit me like a wrecking ball. This was about me. Someone was out to hurt me - destroy me - and Bella was going to pay the ultimate price.

I thought I'd lost her once when that sadistic animal, James, lured her to the dance studio. James had injured her terribly that night. He broke her leg and covered her body with cuts and bruises, but she had healed quickly. All that stood as a reminder of that horrible night was the crescent-shaped scar on her wrist.

But this – this was monumentally different.

Who would do this to me? Why? Who had I offended so deeply they found reason to destroy my life – destroy it utterly and completely?

I chuckled darkly to myself. I was such a fool. I'd brought this on myself. I could have saved her. I could have prevented this from happening. I could have made her eternal and invincible, if I had changed her as she'd begged me to do so often. I was getting exactly what I said I wanted – her living out her life as a human – but how could I have known the end of that life would come so soon?

She was going to die.

We'd had so little time together. It was the blink of an eye for an immortal like me. I'd waited so long to find her. She was my heart. She was my soul. She was my life. She was everything. And she was being taken from me.

She was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www. twitter. com viridian6
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think! New chapter tomorrow!


	4. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: XxUnrivaledxX, LacedAmber
> 
> Author's Note: I'm not a medical professional in any capacity, but I have done my research. With that said, please keep in mind this is a work of fiction and if any of the medical aspects of this chapter are a bit farfetched for reality… just look the other way. ;)
> 
> BPM = Beats per Minute (referring to a pulse or heart rate)

We'd had so little time together. It was the blink of an eye for an immortal like me. I'd waited so long to find her. She was my heart. She was my soul. She was my life. She was my everything. And she was being taken from me.

She was going to die.

~ Chapter 4: Letting Go ~

Jasper was waiting for me when I returned to the house. He was standing on the porch, his arms folded tightly across his chest. The shattered glass had been removed and the wayward door discarded. I should have felt guilty, leaving my family to deal with the ruins of our home, but I couldn't find the energy to produce the emotion.

"You've given up already," Jasper accused. "I can feel it radiating from you."

I said nothing. It was easy for him to exude hope and faith. His wife was going to recover.

"Don't do this," he scolded. "What if the roles were reversed? What if it was you lying there, hurt and scared? Do you think she would be wallowing in her grief?"

"No," I murmured. "She was always stronger than me."

Jasper scowled at me. "Is," he corrected. "She is stronger than you. And she's in there fighting for her life. Don't you dare give up on her."

I nodded. He was right, she deserved better than this. She always did. "Thank you, Jasper."

Brushing past him, I walked into the house and climbed the stairs. Esme was seated on the bed, braiding Bella's hair into a loose plait that cascaded over her shoulder. The blankets were pulled up, covering most of her torso, but her arms lay above the covers. Her left hand was bandaged to protect the deep cut on her palm while smaller bandages dotted her arms and disappeared under the sleeves of her shirt.

Next to the bed, a small electrocardiogram monitor had been set up, and Carlisle was studying the output on the screen. The wires snaked across the bed and vanished under the sheets. I didn't want to consider how he came to acquire the machine at this hour of the night.

I walked to the opposite side of the bed and sat down, taking Bella's hand in mine. Esme had dressed her in her favorite worn-out t-shirt, of which I was glad. She wouldn't be comfortable in silk or satin. I tried not to smirk when I imagined her waking up mortified if my mother had dressed her in one of Alice's designer nightgowns.

"That's better, Bella," Carlisle said as if he was praising a small child.

"What is it?" I asked. Carlisle visibly flinched, and I realized he'd been so focused on the monitor he didn't hear me enter the room.

"Her heart rate decelerated into the lower forties, but it's come back up a bit."

"What is it now?"

"Around forty-eight… forty-nine."

"That's still too slow."

"Yes. She's bradycardic, but as long as she stays around fifty beats per minute, I'm okay with that… for now."

I watched Esme as she secured a hair tie around the finished braid and laid it gently over Bella's shoulder.

"Thank you," I said softly.

She looked at me and smiled sadly. She'll be all right, Edward. "I'll just go check on Alice," she said aloud.

I waited until my mother left the room before calling my father's attention. "Carlisle."

"Hmm?" He didn't move his eyes from the monitor.

"What about venom?" He didn't even flinch at what I was suggesting. In that moment, I didn't care about her soul. I didn't care about her human experiences. I wanted her with me, for all eternity, regardless of the consequences.

"I considered that, briefly, but…" he sighed. "I don't think she'd survive the stress… not in this condition. I fear her heart would give out before the change was complete."

I stroked her cheek, feeling the coolness of her skin under my knuckles.

"What can we do?" I asked after a long moment.

"We wait," he answered, defeated. "I took another sample, from Bella and from Alice. The chemicals in Bella's system have not depleted, but Alice's levels have dropped considerably. I theorize this drug is what's keeping Alice unconscious, and her venom is burning it off quickly. I hope, once the drug has weakened enough, Alice will wake up and be able to provide us with some answers. I just don't know what that critical point is, or if the drug must be completely exhausted from her system before she regains consciousness."

"And Bella?"

Carlisle sat down on the bed, occupying the same spot my mother had vacated moments ago. He lifted Bella's bandaged hand and cradled it gently in his. "She's harder to diagnose. The drug is affecting her differently and there are too many factors to consider, simply because she's human. I still don't understand what this compound is and the full effect it's having on her body. Clearly it's attacking her heart, but-"

As if to emphasize his statement, the monitor began to beep in warning. Carlisle sprung from the bed to examine the machine.

"Not again. Damn it, Isabella, we're not doing this again," he scolded.

His mind flashed with a memory - Bella's body seizing violently as he shocked her chest with an electric current. Her heart rate had not only decelerated while I was gone, it had almost stopped completely.

Carlisle positioned the monitor to where he could see it from her bedside. There were no numbers registering a heart rate, only two dashes illuminated the space where the pulse should be displayed. The cardiac output looked like a seismograph recording the shocks of an earthquake.

"She's in v-fib!" he yelled. From the bedside table he produced a syringe and swiftly injected it into her arm.

I could see in his mind that he had done this once before. This exact situation had played out while I was gone, and the cardiac drugs he had given her previously had no effect. There was no change on the monitor and from my limited medical knowledge, I knew what came next.

"Edward, move away!"

I knew the current wouldn't hurt me, but I didn't argue as I stepped back from the bed. Carlisle was following his training, ingrained in him for moments of crisis.

Esme appeared in the doorway, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. "No," she whispered. She'd been present the first time it happened, and I saw the same memory float through her mind from a different angle.

Carlisle pressed some buttons on the monitor, and a wave of electrical current jolted Bella's body. I flinched at the same time, and Esme was instantly at my side throwing her arms around my waist – anchoring me. As the second shock - stronger than the first - jerked Bella from the bed, Esme buried her face against my chest. She couldn't bear to watch. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

The electrodes must have already been in place. Carlisle must have affixed adhesive pads under her shirt. There were no paddles, only small, blue wires leading from the bed to the machine that was now trying to keep her alive.

He turned the dial higher again and pressed a button, and another shock wave ripped through her body.

He did it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Nothing changed.

"Stop," I said, my tone surprisingly calm and even. I knew my father was glaring at me, his training pushing him to continue, but I didn't take my eyes from Bella's face.

"No more," I whispered.

We watched the screen in silence. For a moment, her heart continued to tremor erratically, and then the monitor registered a rate. Thirty-two BMP.

Thirty.

Thirty.

Thirty.

Twenty-eight.

We watched, helplessly, as the rate continued to fall.

"I – I don't understand what's happening." My father's voice was trembling. "I don't know how to stop it."

Carlisle had depleted the cardiac drugs he had on hand. Even so, he'd already given the maximum dose with no effect. Any more would be lethal. Nothing could be done.

Slowly, I disentangled myself from my mother's arms and stepped closer to the bed. Pulling the covers back, I crawled in beside Bella and pulled her lifeless body into my arms. I tucked her into my side and rested her head on my chest. It was the same position she slept in every night.

Carlisle continued to watch the monitor, and I saw her heart rate continue to free-fall in his mind.

Twenty-three BMP.

Twenty.

Twenty.

Eighteen.

"Shhh," I murmured. "It's okay, love." I kissed her head and stoked her hair. "It's okay."

I felt surprisingly calm, grateful even. I was grateful this beautiful creature had come into my life, and I was grateful that I would be there when she drifted out. She would slip away peacefully, quietly, without feeling any pain, and that small concession brought me some comfort - as least in the moment.

"No. Please no." My mother sobbed. Carlisle caught her before she crumpled to the floor.

I'm sorry. I can't stop it. I – she… Carlisle couldn't even finish the thought. She is not in pain, Edward, and it won't be much longer now. You only have a few minutes. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

With his arm around Esme, he escorted her out of the room so that I could say goodbye.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered. "I always will. I didn't come alive until you walked into my life." I chuckled as the memory of that day in Biology flooded my mind. It seemed like another lifetime.

"Well, walked might be a bit of an understatement. You crashed into my life like a wrecking ball. You turned my world upside down, Bella."

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. My lungs filled with her scent, but the usual burn that tickled my throat had long been choked out. For some time now, the call of her blood had held less of an appeal. I attributed it to Bella, her unwavering trust, and the way she brought out my humanity. Something I thought I'd lost centuries ago.

"Thank you," I said softly, kissing her head again. "Thank you for loving me. You loved me, unconditionally and completely. I never dreamed I'd find that in this life. You've given me so much, Bella. You're everything to me, and I pray you know that. I tried to show you, every day, how much I love you. And I promise to love you, every minute of every day, from now until forever."

I glanced at the monitor again. Carlisle had silenced the alarm, but the numbers still flashed in glaring red digits.

Twelve.

Twelve.

Eight.

This was it. I could feel my earlier composure slipping with that realization. I didn't know what I would do when she was gone, how I would survive the anguish that was already starting to build. The simple answer was – I wouldn't.

I pushed the thought away. I couldn't focus on that now, not when we only had seconds left.

"It's okay, love. Let go. Rest. I will find you again. We will always be together, Bella."

I pulled her hand across my chest and placed it over my silent heart. Too soon, hers would mimic mine, but not in the way I longed for in this moment.

"I love you, my Bella," I whispered, holding her tightly to my side. "I'll love you forever."

I didn't look to the monitor again. I didn't need to. Though I couldn't hear her weakening heartbeat, I could still feel her shallow breaths across my neck. Regardless of those things, my soul would know when she slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www. twitter. com viridian6
> 
> Let me know what you think! New chapter tomorrow!


	5. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: Starpower31/Bella, Sweetishbubble

_I didn't look to the monitor again. I didn't need to. Though I couldn't hear her weakening heartbeat, I could still feel her shallow breaths across my neck. Regardless of those things, my soul would know when she slipped away._

~ Chapter 5: Hope ~

Minutes passed, yet the pattern of her breathing did not change. I repeated my vow and my declarations of love, over and over, urging her each time to let go and find peace.

Nothing happened.

Dawn broke over the horizon, and the sky slowly morphed from black to hues of pink and orange, then finally to blue. As the sunlight illuminated my room, I felt the smallest glimmer of hope. It was a dangerous sentiment, and I knew better than to allow it to take root. My rational mind reminded me that things always seemed better in the daylight.

There was a soft, and unnecessary, knock on my door. "Come in," I said quietly.

Carlisle stepped into the room and closed the door gently behind him. Without a word, he slowly approached the monitor and studied the data displayed across the screen. I paid him little attention until he chuckled. I turned my head to see what could possibly have him so amused in this situation.

"Stubborn little thing, isn't she?" He positioned the machine so that I could see the display.

Forty-nine BMP.

"It looks as if she's been holding above forty-five BMP for the last two hours."

I couldn't help but smile. "And I used to rebuke her lack of self-preservation," I muttered sarcastically.

"I don't understand this at all. It makes absolutely no sense. I've never seen anything like this. By all accounts she should have…" He didn't need to finish his statement.

"Why didn't you tell me it had happened once before?"

Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Bella's hair. I still held her, curled into my side, with her head resting on my chest. Before he considered how to answer my question, his thoughts centered on how much her appearance had changed since yesterday. He thought she looked paler, more sallow, even considering her small and fragile; two words he'd never used to describe her before.

His eyes focused on her face as he spoke, "I wasn't keeping it from you intentionally. I guess I was concentrating on the future, on solving the problems at hand, rather than living in the past. And… it's a memory I'd rather not relive. No father should have to do that to his child."

My parents had accepted Bella as their daughter from the very beginning, and I loved them all the more for it. They believed she would join our family one day, regardless of my stubborn resistance to change her. Bella had laughed when I told her they preferred her over me. It was a joke, but it held some truth.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"I called him while Bella was with Esme, before things got… tense. I told him I wasn't letting anyone drive in that storm, and that Bella should spend another night with Alice. He agreed completely."

"We can't hold him off forever."

"I know. I just – I just wish we had more answers. I don't know how to explain this without revealing the truth... about everything. That would put Charlie in danger, and I don't believe Bella would be too happy about that."

"No, she wouldn't," I agreed.

"Esme bought us some time. She left a message at the station this morning saying she was taking Alice and Bella to Port Angeles for the day." Carlisle chuckled. "Charlie would never argue with Esme."

"How is Alice?"

"Better, I think. I have no real way of knowing. I collected another sample. The drug in her system has depleted significantly, yet she's still unconscious. I'm calculating, at this rate, the compound should be completely burned off by this afternoon."

"And you think she'll regain consciousness." It wasn't a question. His mind had already revealed as much, but he answered anyway.

"I believe so. I'd like to get another sample from Bella to see if there's been any change in her levels. And we need to get this little human some breakfast." He smiled. "If she's going to keep fighting like this, she'll need her strength."

By _breakfast_ , I knew he didn't mean pancakes and bacon. His mind showed me exactly how he had spent the early morning hours.

"Don't you think the hospital will be suspicious with all those supplies missing?"

"You let me worry about that. I'll be right back."

He disappeared out the door as I shifted Bella off my chest, rolling her gently on her back again. Carlisle returned as I pulled the blankets up, exposing her arms but covering as much of her as I could. Her skin was still so cold.

In one hand Carlisle carried a large case, a portable IV, I assumed. In the other hand he held a blue duffle bag, likely filled with all the supplies I'd seen him steal in his memory. He unpacked the IV first, suspending the pump from a telescoping pole which he stood beside the headboard. The room was slowly morphing into a hospital suite.

He hung a bag of IV fluids, arranged the plastic tubing, and prepared the needle. I leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear as he punctured the small vein in the back of her hand. "Just pretend it's strawberry Pop Tarts." I could see Carlisle's smile, but his eyes remained focused on the task.

When the IV was finally running – with a calming _drip, drip, drip_ , that only Carlisle and I could hear – he set to work unpacking the duffle bag: more syringes and needles, vials of injectable medications, and additional bags of IV fluids. He didn't empty out everything; two units of blood remained at the bottom of the duffle bag, which he discretely tucked under the bed.

"How are you holding up?" he asked as he drew a new blood sample from Bella's arm. "You seem more… _present_ this morning."

I stared at Carlisle, confused. He recalled my face from the night before. I barely recognized myself. I stood, frozen and unresponsive, with my mother clinging to me as she sobbed, tearlessly, against my chest.

"In all my years, I never thought I'd see a vampire go into shock," he clarified.

I shrugged, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry. I should have helped you. I do have some medical training."

Carlisle smirked and shook his head. "Edward, you went to medical school in 1943. Things are a bit different now." _And I wouldn't trust your medical skills with my daughter._

"I heard that," I grumbled.

Carlisle left to analyze his sample, and I lay down beside Bella again. As much as I wanted to, I didn't pull her into my arms. Instead, I curled up next to her, studying her profile and the subtle rise and fall of her chest. From my peripheral vision I could see the heart monitor, a bright green forty-eight blazing on the top right of the screen. I stroked her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, and down her arm, repeating the circuit over and over, marveling at her soft skin.

"You're so cold, love."

I imagined her rolling her eyes and telling me she was "fine," her standard response whenever I fretted over her wellbeing.

"Who did this? Who hurt you?" I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, silently willing her to answer me. The resounding silence was deafening.

"You must have been so frightened." I wrenched my eyes closed. I couldn't think about that, not if I wanted to stay strong for her.

I kissed her shoulder, her cheek, her temple. "I'm sorry," I mumbled into her hair. "I'm so sorry I failed you. I promised to keep you safe, and I didn't."

"This wasn't your fault, Edward," Carlisle scolded. I hadn't noticed his return. "No one could have anticipated something like this."

 _Except Alice_ , I thought. _Did she know this was going to happen?_

I nodded, saying nothing, and moved to sit on the end of the bed. Carlisle took a seat across from me on the couch. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and fisted his hands together tightly. He wouldn't look at me, and his mind was spinning with chemical formulas, mathematical equations, and survival rates. His thoughts were so chaotic that I suspected he was blocking me from reading the truth. The more I listened, it became apparent that wasn't the case. He was simply trying to comprehend what was happening inside Bella's body, and with the little information he had to go on, he was trying to consider any and every factor.

I closed myself off to his thoughts. Instead of trying to pluck the information I needed from his jumbled mind, I simply asked, "What did you find?"

"The compound is still there, obviously, but the amount in her system appears to have tapered off slightly. I'd estimate about five percent lower compared to the first sample I took yesterday."

I'd been hoping for better news. Only a five percent decrease in twenty-four hours. If this rate continued, she could easily spend the next twenty days fighting against the drug in her system. She wouldn't survive that long, especially with a heart that was under attack and barely keeping her alive as it is. I glanced over my shoulder at Bella. She looked as if she was resting peacefully, but I knew that inside her fragile body she was waging a war for her life.

For the millionth time I cursed my inability to read her mind. I wanted to know if she was in pain. I wanted to know if she knew what was happening to her, if she could hear me, if she even knew I was here.

Moreover, I wanted to know the moment she decided she couldn't fight anymore.

"Edward," Carlisle called, drawing my attention back to him. "Can you still hear Alice?"

I felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry. I've been blocking her out. My mind has been… elsewhere."

"I know, Edward. That's understandable. Could you try, just for a moment? See if there are any changes?"

"Of course."

It was easy to find my sister's thoughts when I opened my mind up to listen. The same images from yesterday flooded my mind, but now they were sharp and clear – loud – as if she were shouting them at me. For the first time, I concentrated on what I was seeing.

I cried out, a deep, tormented sound, and covered my eyes with the heels of my hands. Carlisle gripped my shoulders, shaking me gently. "Edward! Edward! What do you see?"

"They came for her! They came for Bella!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www. twitter. com viridian6
> 
> Let me know what you think! New chapter tomorrow!


	6. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: Wynnebat, .x

_It was easy to find my sister's thoughts when I opened my mind up to listen. The same images from yesterday flooded my mind, but now they were sharp and clear – loud – as if she were shouting them at me. For the first time, I concentrated on what I was seeing._

_I cried out, a deep, tormented sound, and covered my eyes with the heels of my hands. Carlisle gripped my shoulders, shaking me gently. "Edward! Edward! What do you see?"_

" _They came for her! They came for Bella!"_

~ Chapter 6: Visions ~

"It's – it's not a dream. They're her memories. Memories of what happened to them!"

Jasper burst through the door, having overheard my declaration. Esme was right behind him, wringing her hands nervously.

"Tell us!" he demanded.

I pressed my fists into my temples as if the pressure would alleviate the horrors that were invading my mind. Panic began to overtake me, and my breathing became deep and labored. As desperate as I was – as we all were – for answers, my instincts told me that I did not want to see this. I did not want to _know_ this. I did not want these scenes etched into my infallible memory, haunting me, for the rest of my existence.

"There were three – three of them. They moved so fast, faster than us. A blur. I can't… see… Alice couldn't see. Too fast."

"Edward, we don't understand." Carlisle's voice was insistent but pleading. I drew in another ragged breath and tried to rein in my terror so I could explain the events as they unfolded. Unlike the visions I'd seen through Alice's gift, which were usually objective, I was looking at everything from Alice's perspective – as if I was there.

"Downstairs. Bella… Alice… They were downstairs. They were about to leave. They were going somewhere. Bella's frozen on the stairs, staring at something – something behind Alice. She looks… oh, God she's frightened. Turn around!" I shouted as if the vision was real, as if I could command Alice to move.

Alice turned her head, and the image shifted as her eyes panned the spacious living room and ultimately landed on the figures standing in front of the house. "Outside. On the lawn. Three of them. Not moving."

"Who?" someone asked.

I shook my head. "Gray. Gray clothes. White hair. All the same. Identical, except for their – their faces. I've never seen anything like them before." They looked like something stripped from the frames of a horror movie. Faces like stone, posture ridged, cold and unforgiving eyes; they looked like death.

The vision shifted violently, and I flinched. "The walls - the glass… it… exploded. There's glass everywhere. Bella is cut. They're inside now, the three. So… fast. Alice. They grabbed Alice - two of them. Behind her. I can't – I can't see them."

"Where is Bella?"

"Stairs. She's on the stairs. She's running – running from... he's chasing her! He's too fast. He - "

I closed my mind to Alice's memory. I couldn't take anymore.

"What? What happened?" Carlisle prompted.

I stared, unseeing, straight ahead. When I spoke, my voice was detached, cold. "He grabbed Bella. She fell, and he lifted her up. HHHe grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the hall and out of Alice's line of sight. Alice could - " I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed hard, "could hear her screaming and then… everything went silent. Alice struggled with her captors but they…" I winced, thinking about the bite of the needle that pierced her skin.

"Our kind?" Esme asked nervously.

"No. They are not like us. They're stronger." _They're monsters_ , I thought to myself.

Jasper and Carlisle exchanged a perplexed look. There was nothing in this world stronger than us, or so they thought. They were wrong. We were so wrong.

"I sensed that they could have crushed Alice without much effort," I explained. "They're faster. Even to Alice's perfect eyesight, their movements were a blur. I assume they have telepathic powers as well. They were in the center of the lawn when walls of the house shattered."

"And Alice didn't see them coming?" Jasper asked, astonished.

I shook my head. "No. Bella saw them first. Alice was surprised." It took my family a moment to process that concept. Alice was never surprised.

I leaned forward and held my head in my hands. Alice's memory had confirmed some of my worst fears: Bella had run, she had fallen, and she had struggled against her attacker's brutal force. She was terrified. I'd seen the fear radiating from her wide eyes. And, worst of all, she had cried out – for me.

Seeing it play out in my mind was worse than being present. It was like I was standing in the center of the room, watching the horror around me, and not being able to do anything to stop it from happening. In all my existence, I'd never felt more weak and powerless than I did at this moment.

I should have been here! Why wasn't I here? While Bella was fighting for her life, I was off gorging myself on a mountain in Canada. I was probably laughing and joking with my brother while she was screaming for help. I was probably enjoying the peaceful serenity of the snow-capped mountains in the distance while her body shook with terror.

I was a disgrace.

"You said they came for Bella," Carlisle said. "How do you know that?"

I didn't lift my head from the cradle of my hands. "They were focused solely on her. They oriented themselves to wherever she was. I could feel it. Alice could feel it. It was like they were pulled to her. They never even looked at Alice until she tried to intercede."

"When did it happen?" Jasper asked.

"It was late morning. The girls were leaving the house to go somewhere. But I can't tell if it was yesterday or Saturday morning."

I prayed it didn't happen Saturday morning. That would have meant Bella and Alice had lay hurt and unprotected all night. A new wave of guilt washed over me.

"Were they all men?" Carlisle was grasping at straws. He knew it, and I did too. Alice's memory hadn't given him the answers which he'd hoped for, only more questions.

"I don't know. I - Alice couldn't see them too clearly. She only got a glimpse of the third when… I said _he_ because that's how Alice interpreted his build, but I don't necessarily agree. It's almost as if he – it – didn't have a gender."

I looked up and three pairs of eyes were focused on me, each wearing various masks of confusion.

"Ask Alice," I growled, feeling frustrated with this pointless line of questioning. "They're _her_ memories."

"Ask me what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! New chapter tomorrow!


	7. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: juji_loo, Twimarti

_I looked up and three pairs of eyes were focused on me, each wearing various masks of confusion._

" _Ask Alice," I growled, feeling frustrated with this pointless line of questioning. "They're her memories."_

" _Ask me what?"_

~ Chapter 7:Rejection ~

Jasper was the first to throw his arms around Alice as she appeared in the doorway. Esme and Carlisle were next. I stood from my seat at the foot of the bed but kept my distance from my sister. While each of them hugged her tightly, murmuring how worried they'd been and how grateful they were to see her awake, Alice kept her wary eyes trained on me.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ She chanted in my head. _I tried. God, I tried. I should have seen. I should have kept her safe. I didn't know what to do. Edward, I'm sorry._

Watching Alice as she studied me, the rest of my family finally grasped there was a silent conversation taking place between the two of us. They stepped back, their eyes flitting between myself and Alice, guardedly watching us as if one was about to attack the other.

Slowly, I approached my sister. She lowered her head in shame, her eyes fixed on her hands as she nervously twisted the hem of her shirt between her fingers. In that moment, she looked so small – so fragile and defeated.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry._

I placed my hands on either side of her face, lifting her head, so she would look me in the eyes. "Are you all right?" I asked softly.

"Yes," she said aloud. _No,_ she answered in my mind. Her heart was broken.

I pulled her to me, and she collapsed against my chest, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. She sobbed tearlessly as she continued to repeat her apology in my head.

"Shh," I whispered. "It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. You couldn't have known this was going to happen." It was the truth, and I felt guilty for ever thinking otherwise.

Jasper stood beside us, rubbing gentle circles against Alice's back as he sent waves of calm toward his distraught wife. It did little to help.

 _They're stronger than us. They're faster and_ – _and I can't see them. I don't even know what they are. All I know is they wanted her. They would stop at nothing. They were so strong. And she was screaming. And there was nothing I could do._

"Shh," I said again. I wanted to tell her that it was all right, that it was all over, but I couldn't.

After several minutes, Alice finally composed herself. She pulled away to look at me before she turned her attention to her best friend – her sister. Her eyes flickered from Bella's motionless body to the heart monitor and back again.

"What did they do to her?" she whispered. "After they…" She raised her hand to touch the small puncture that marked her neck. "Everything went black. I couldn't see or hear. There was nothing, only darkness. How long was I out? What did they do?"

I shot a glance at Carlisle that he understood immediately.

"Come," he said, pulling Alice gently toward the door. "I think you should hunt. We'll explain everything on the way."

_We won't go far, Edward. Call immediately if anything changes._

I nodded, and my family left. Alice's eyes still flitting back and forth from Bella to me as she was reluctantly led away.

For a long time, I remained frozen in place. I was afraid to look at her, afraid to go near her, afraid to touch her. Now that I'd seen what they'd done to her, how those terrifying moments had played out, I was afraid I'd break down all over again.

Cautiously, I walked to the bed and fell to my knees beside it. Mindful of the IV, I lifted her hand gently and cradled it in mine. I studied the way the afternoon sunlight brought out the red tints in her hair, the dark contrast of her eyelashes against her skin, and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Several hours passed before I finally found my voice. "Alice is awake," I said. "She is overwhelmed with guilt because she couldn't protect you."

I stroked the fingers on her left hand, imagining once again what my mother's ring would look like on her finger. The thought made me smile, but it quickly faded as I realized I might never get the chance to ask her that question.

The sun was beginning to set. My family would return soon, and even if they stayed away from my room, I still wouldn't have the privacy I had at this moment.

"I saw what happened." I swallowed hard and took a ragged, unnecessary breath. "I saw who did this to you. Since Alice woke up, she's been repressing the memory. She doesn't want to think about it, and I'm grateful for that. I don't know if I could go through seeing it again."

I regretted the words as soon as I spoke them. I could decide if I simply wanted to ignore the pictures in my sister's head, but Bella didn't have a choice when she had to live through that nightmare.

"I heard what you said," I whispered, the words thick in my throat. "I heard you screaming – screaming for me to save you."

I could barely speak. The anguish was too much. For the first time, I felt trapped in this indestructible body. I couldn't give myself over to the emotions that were threatening to consume me from the inside out.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop the memory of those last few moments from flooding my mind. Of course, there was nothing to see. Bella's captor had dragged her from Alice's sight, but I could still hear everything.

I clenched my eyes shut as her bloodcurdling scream replayed in my ears. It was drowned out by a thunderous noise as the monster that held her captive destroyed everything in his path. She screamed again and again, crying out for help, begging me to come to her rescue.

But I didn't come, and she was left to face her assailant on her own.

" _Who are you?" she yelled. "What do you want?"_

_There was no answer._

" _Who are you? What – what is that? No… no, please. Please. You don't have to do this." She was crying. I could hear the desperation in her voice._

" _No!" she screamed again as her body tumbled to the floor. "Get off of me!" I could hear her struggling now, the sound of her feet fighting to find purchase against the floor._

" _Don't! Don't do this! Ah!" she cried out._

_Immediately, everything began to slow: her labored breath, the sounds of her struggle, her rapid heartbeat. She was being taken under by the drug. I heard her attacker stand and step away, his job completed._

_It was silent for a moment, a strange departure from the riotous sounds that filled the air seconds ago. Only her short gasps filled the void as she struggled for each breath._

_And just before Alice was pulled into the abyss, she heard Bella whisper, "Edward, I – I. Love… you."_

Those were the last words she'd spoken, possibly the last words she would ever say. Her last thought was of me, to tell me again that she loved me. That knowledge brought me comfort and heartache all at the same time.

I was trying to be strong for her, trying to be what she needed, but this was too much. I couldn't do it anymore.

"Last night, I told you it was okay. I told you that you could let go, and it would be okay." I felt my body growing tense, and I released her hand, curling mine into fists.

"I lied. It's not okay. It's not okay, Bella. Do you hear me? You can't – you can't leave me. I won't let you. You're not giving up. You're not going anywhere."

I stood up and began to pace. My hands fisted in my hair, and the uncontrolled laughter that bubbled up from my chest sounded menacing and disturbed.

"I was such a fool. I should have changed you the first moment I saw you. I could have prevented this. But, no! _I_ decided it was best for you to stay human. _I_ decided that you should live out your life this way. I thought it would be so easy – that we could have a long and happy life together – and then, when your time came, I would be able to let you go. I was a fool to think any measure of time with you would be enough. But this – " I chuckled, darkly, again. "I do not accept _this_!"

I stormed out of the room and down the stairs. My family was just returning from their hunt and they parted to allow me to pass between them.

"Stay with her," I growled to Carlisle as I marched out the door.

"Edward?" Concern laced Alice's tone.

Jasper touched her arm. "Let him go."

I sprinted into the forest, faster than I'd ever run before. The concerned thoughts of my family faded from my mind as the distance between us expanded. I didn't look back or even slow down; my anger propelling me forward.

But no matter how far or how fast I ran, I could never outrun this agony.


	8. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: Bella_Barbaric, LacedAmber

_I stormed out of the room and down the stairs. My family was just returning from their hunt and they parted to allow me to pass between them._

" _Stay with her," I growled to Carlisle as I marched out the door._

" _Edward?" Concern laced Alice's tone._

_Jasper touched her arm. "Let him go."_

_I sprinted into the forest, faster than I'd ever run before. The concerned thoughts of my family faded from my mind as the distance between us expanded. I didn't look back or even slow down; my anger propelling me forward._

_But no matter how far or how fast I ran, I could never outrun this agony._

~ Chapter 8: Grief ~

I didn't return to the house until well after midnight.

Carlisle was waiting for me on the porch. Jasper had warned him about the rage I was in when I left. Those feelings were gone now, only to be replaced with overwhelming regret. Regret for what I said to her and for leaving. Though my offenses were not against Carlisle, he was there to welcome me home like the prodigal son.

"Are you all right, Edward?"

"How is she?" I asked instead, ignoring his pointless question. Carlisle glared at me. He wasn't going to let it go.

"Edward," he warned.

I slumped down on the steps, and Carlisle took a seat beside me. Resting my elbows on my knees, I fisted my hands together, studying the movement rather than looking at my father. My guilt prevented me from speaking at first, but Carlisle waited patiently for me to find my voice.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind," I confessed quietly. "I've never felt so helpless in all my life. I can't take this. I can't just sit back and do nothing while she dies."

"Edward, what you're feeling is completely normal and -"

"I yelled at her! I told her I was not going to let her to do this to me. I told her I wouldn't allow her to leave me behind." I huffed and shook my head. "As if any of this is within her control, as if she has any choice in this. Then I just walked away. I left her. How is that normal?"

"It is normal to feel angry. You've probably felt numb for the last two days that you found strength in feeling something else. Think of it like an anchor, finally giving structure to the nothingness. Anger becomes a bridge over the vast emptiness – a connection from you to her. If you try to repress it, if you don't allow yourself to feel it, it could become something you hold onto. It's just another indication of the intensity of your love for her. The more you truly feel it, the more it will begin to dissipate."

I leaned forward, holding my head in my hands. "Are you going to tell me acceptance comes next?"

Carlisle sighed. "No. Bargaining. Then depression. _Then_ acceptance. But you don't follow each individual stage in a linear fashion. You may feel one, then another, and back again to the first one."

"Great."

Carlisle gripped my shoulder and squeezed gently. "You know how much I wish I could tell you it's going to be all right, how much I wish there was something I could do, but I've never seen anything like this. This drug, her reaction to it, even the fact she's survived this long, it goes against everything I know."

I could see in Carlisle's mind the same thoughts of helplessness were plaguing him too. He was worried about what the next few days would bring, and if he would be able to overcome the obstacles that could be thrown our way. One of those obstacles was Charlie.

"What are we going to tell Charlie?" I mumbled, finally lifting my head to look at him.

"Alice thinks we have some time. She's been texting him this evening, posing as Bella. He's swamped at work, helping another county with an investigation, and he's grateful that Bella isn't spending this time home alone. He doesn't know it yet, but he's going to be called away for a few days to assist with the case. While he's gone, Esme and Alice plan to go by Bella's house and make it appear as if she's been home. That should buy us three or four days. After that…" Carlisle took a deep breath and squeezed my shoulder again. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Although he tried to conceal it, his mind betrayed him. He didn't expect Bella to live that long.

I stood up abruptly. "I need to get back."

Without waiting for a response, I made my way to my room. Even if Bella couldn't hear me, I knew I needed to apologize for what I had said earlier. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to do that. Everything I said was the truth.

Alice was seated on the edge of the bed, holding Bella's left hand in hers. On her knee, she balanced a bottle of pale pink nail polish. As she spoke, rambling about some dress she'd seen in the latest issue of Vogue, she coated Bella's nail with the paint. I leaned against the doorframe, watching this simple moment of them together. Alice knew I was here – naturally – but that didn't slow her one-sided conversation.

"And I think you're right about those shoes. They're overkill with that dress. We'll have to go back to the drawing board. Maybe we'll find something in Port Angeles, or I can look online if you want."

"Alice, hasn't she been through enough already? Don't torture her," I teased.

"I'm not torturing her. I owe her a manicure. That's where we were going before…" Alice shook her head, stopping the memory from flooding her mind.

I shoved off the doorframe and walked slowly to the other side of the bed. Sitting down across from Alice, I laid my hand gently on Bella's leg. I just wanted to touch her, to let her know I was here.

"Saturday or Sunday?" I asked.

"What?"

"Was it Saturday or Sunday, when… you two decided to go out?"

"Sunday," Alice said softly. I nodded, feeling somewhat relieved.

We sat in silence as Alice finished painting Bella's nails. The shade of pink was so light that it almost looked translucent against her fair skin. When she finished, she returned the brush to the bottle and set it on the nightstand. The bottle of polish stood out against the vials of intravenous drugs that lined the table.

"What is Jasper doing?" I asked. I could hear his mind, scouring through pages and pages of text on the computer in Carlisle's study.

"Research. He's searching through old myths and legends, trying to find any mention of creatures stronger or faster than us. He and Carlisle are going to reach out to our friends and see if anyone has any knowledge of something like this ever happening before."

"What about the Volturi? They would know."

"Perhaps, but it wouldn't be wise to call their attention to our situation."

"What if they knew how to save her?"

"Carlisle said if the Volturi knew of these… _creatures,_ they've obviously gone to great lengths to hide it from our histories. They wouldn't tell us, not to save one insignificant human's life. Insignificant to them," she amended quickly, and I gave her a sad smile.

"Emmett and Rose are leaving for Brazil in the morning. The legends of the Ticunas tribe go further back than what's been documented. Hopefully, the stories of their elders will give us some answers."

This surprised me. In truth, I hadn't thought about my other siblings since this whole ordeal began. Rose did not approve of my relationship with Bella. She feared the impact it would have on our family if things ended badly between us. Though she never voiced her opinion, she felt the incident with James should have proven to me, once and for all, that Bella did not belong in our world. On some level, I knew she was right.

The trip to Brazil must have been Carlisle's doing. Rose would have never agreed to go willingly without Carlisle's insistence. I wondered if they'd get there in time.

I kept my voice low, in a tone only Alice could hear. "Carlisle doesn't think she can hold out much longer."

_I know. But he's only looking at this from a scientific standpoint. I choose to believe she'll be fine. I can't… I can't think any other way. I can't…_

I reached across the bed and took my sister's hand. Alice looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with worry, regret, and pain.

"Please don't ask me," she begged. I had barely formed the question in my mind. "Please don't make me say it out loud."

Her plea told me everything I needed to know – she couldn't see Bella's future anymore.

_I can't see yours either, Edward._

Of course she couldn't. My future would always intertwine with Bella's, even when there was no future to speak of.

She squeezed my hand and stood from the bed. _I won't tell them,_ she thought as she walked out the door.

Now that we were alone, the shame over my earlier behavior returned. I imagined she was angry with me. I wanted her to be. I wanted her to glare at me, call me an insensitive monster, and make me beg and grovel for her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry," I began. I kept my eyes cast down on my lap. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I wish I could say I didn't mean it, but…" I took a deep breath. "This is not the future I envisioned for you – for us."

I glanced up at her face, pale and ashen. Even her lips were void of their usual rosy tint. "It was arrogant and stupid to think I could map out the exact course our lives would take, and I got angry that this was… this was all the time we had."

Slowly, I moved up the bed to lie beside her. I pulled her to me, cradling her body into my side and laying her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing her hair. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I know this isn't something you can control."

I stroked her hair and hummed her lullaby. I closed my eyes and I tried to pretend it was just another night. I imagined us in Bella's room, her sleeping safely in my arms, and nothing in the world could harm her. As the hours passed, it became more difficult to trick myself into thinking that way. She never stirred and she never spoke. Her lifeless body felt heavy on my chest. It was too quiet. It was all wrong.

"I'm scared," I whispered. "I know you're strong. You're stronger than me, Bella. But I'm scared that Carlisle is right, that this is too much."

I nuzzled my face into her hair, breathing in her beautiful scent. "How I wish I could read your mind. I'm terrified that you're in pain. I'm terrified that you're scared like Alice was, wandering alone in the darkness."

The dark shadows that coated my windows were starting to ease, giving way to the sunlight just breaking across the horizon. The bleak night was ending; another day beginning. I'd lost count of how many sunrises I'd witnessed with Bella sleeping by my side. I realized there wouldn't be many more – for either of us.

"You're not alone, Bella. I'm here. I'll always be here. I'll always be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! New chapter tomorrow!


	9. Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: Babykay16, LoveLeVampyre

_The dark shadows that coated my windows were starting to ease, giving way to the sunlight just breaking across the horizon. The bleak night was ending; another day beginning. I'd lost count of how many sunrises I'd witnessed with Bella sleeping by my side. I realized there wouldn't be many more – for either of us._

" _You're not alone, Bella. I'm here. I'll always be here. I'll always be with you."_

~ Chapter 9: Intruder ~

The next two days dragged on endlessly with very little change.

The glass walls of the house were replaced, including the windows in my room. We moved Bella to Alice's room while the construction crew was in the house. The last thing we needed was for one of them to recognize Chief Swan's unconscious daughter.

Emmett and Rose made it to Brazil, but their initial inquiries hadn't given us any answers. Jasper and Carlisle's research had similar results. Of all the friends they reached out to, none of them had any knowledge of the existence of creatures that were stronger than us. Several laughed at the notion, some even accusing Carlisle of an elaborate practical joke, but when he described the way Alice had been rendered unconscious, they listened intently. Neither he nor Jasper divulged the true reason for their inquiry. No one – outside our family and the Denali clan – knew about my human girlfriend.

Esme and Alice busied themselves with keeping Charlie in the dark. Alice kept up a constant barrage of text messages from Bella's phone, and Esme staged Bella's room to make it appear as if she had been sleeping at home. Charlie was blissfully unaware that anything was wrong, and I took some comfort in the fact that Bella would have wanted it that way.

There had been little change in Bella's condition. Only the gentle rise and fall of her chest and the activity noted on the heart monitor testified that she was alive. She continued to hold on, even as her heart rate slowly decelerated from forty-nine beats per minute to forty-one over the last two days. She was gradually getting weaker.

The drug in her system continued to diminish at the same rate of five percent a day. It was a race to see which value would decline the fastest: the drug or her heart rate. Right now, her heart was winning – or losing, depending on how you viewed it.

Not once had I left Bella's side since the night I lashed out at her. I had no plans to leave her side ever again. Unfortunately, my mother and sister had their own ideas, which did not mesh with mine.

"You need to hunt," Alice scolded.

"I'm fine."

"Edward, I agree with your sister." Esme's tone was reproachful. "You need to take a break."

"The last time you told me to take a _break,_ she almost died while I was gone." I'd never spoken to my mother in such a curt manner, but she didn't flinch and she didn't back down.

"I've brought some clean clothes from her house. Alice and I are going to give her a bath and then allow Carlisle to change the bandage on her leg. You're welcome to help us, but you know Bella would be mortified if you did."

Alice giggled and I narrowed my eyes at both of them. They knew I would never disrespect Bella in that way.

"You might as well do something useful while she's… _indisposed_ ," Alice said with another laugh. "Go hunt. You know Bella will be upset when she finds out you're starving yourself."

"You don't fight fair," I grumbled, but the way she implied Bella _will_ be upset made me smile – as she knew it would. She was right, even if she didn't have the visions to back up her claim. Bella would haul me over the coals if she knew I'd gone this long without feeding.

Alice winked at me. "Go on, get out of here. She's probably tired of your brooding self anyway."

Reluctantly, I stood up, watching as my mother and sister pulled the covers back and lifted Bella's frail body from the bed. Carlisle joined Esme in the doorway, and together they carried her away. Alice began stripping the sheets from the bed, intending on replacing them with clean linens. She began humming a cheerful tune as she worked.

"Go on," she repeated. "I'm tired of your brooding face myself. I don't want to see you again for two hours, at least." She was teasing, of course, but I did as instructed.

I didn't have to go far before I located a small herd of deer. I'd snapped the necks of two large bucks and captured a third before the group scattered. After draining all three quickly, their blood choking out the smoldering burn in my throat, I disposed of the remains. I'd only been gone an hour, but I was already anxious to get back. However, before I returned, there was one thing I wanted to do.

I sprinted to our meadow as fast as my legs would carry me. During the warm summer months, the grass was teaming with wildflowers. Beautiful blooms in various shades of lavender, violet and blue littered the ground, waving gently in the afternoon breeze.

Bella loved coming here. We'd spent countless hours over the last two months in this exact spot. I'd pack her a picnic lunch, and we'd sprawl out across one of Esme's old quilts and talk for hours. Sometimes Bella would sleep: her head against my chest, her body warmed by the summer sun. Sometimes we would read: I'd quote Shakespeare to her, she would recite Jane Austen to me. The one time I brought college brochures, in hopes we could discuss alternative plans for our future, Bella threw them into the woods and proclaimed this space a "non-serious discussion zone." I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

I wished she could see this place. It was the peak of blooming season, and the meadow was filled with Larkspur, Bellflowers, and Phlox. More than anything I wanted her here with me, in this moment. Unfortunately, for now, I'd just have to bring the meadow to her.

I quickly gathered up a bouquet, an assortment of every type and color of blossom that grew here. When my hands were full, I sprinted back to the house.

"These are beautiful, Edward." Esme admired the flowers in my hands. "Can I put them in some water for you?"

"Thank you."

"Alice is with her," she said. "She's reading to her, one of the assigned summer reading books you all should have finished already."

I tried to look repentant, but my mother only rolled her eyes at me. She took the flowers from my hands and went in search of the perfect vase. I was impatient to get back to Bella, so I didn't wait.

As I ascended the stairs I could hear Alice reading aloud, but it wasn't a story I'd heard before. I paused in the hallway, listening to the protagonist describe the handsome man that worked in the corner office and her devious plans to secure a date with him. I laughed out loud.

"And just how did you convince Esme this rubbish was assigned –"

I froze as I crossed the threshold of my room.

Bella lay in the center of the bed, as if she had never been moved. Her clothes had been changed and her hair was now in loose waves cascading over her shoulders. Alice knelt on the floor beside her, her back to the windows and the booked cradled in her hands.

A low and menacing growl erupted from my chest. Alice's eyes darted from her book, to me, and then followed my line of site. She turned her head just as the figure stepped out of the dark corner of my room.

Before Alice could gasp in surprise, I positioned myself in front of her, placing myself between the intruder, my sister and Bella. In the next instant, I was surrounded by my family: Carlisle and Esme on my right, Jasper and Alice on my left. We were all poised, ready to strike as soon as this stranger made one aggressive move.

 _It's one of them!_ Alice screamed at me. The memory of the three individuals that had invaded our home flashed through her mind. _How did she get in here? I didn't see her!_

This intruder – a woman – had the same white hair, pale skin, and gray clothing as the others. Like the others, she barely regarded the four vampires that stood defensively before her. It was like we didn't even exist, like the potential of our attack was no threat. Her focus remained solely on Bella.

I took a step forward and Carlisle halted me, raising his arm across my chest. _Don't, Edward. She might give us the answers we need._

For the first time, the stranger moved her eyes from Bella to look at me. She cocked her head to one side, examining me with empty eyes. Unsurprisingly, her mind was silent to me, and there was no expression on her face to give away what she was thinking. If I had to pinpoint an emotion to describe the air about her, I'd say she was… bored.

 _I sense nothing from her_ , Jasper thought. In the same instant that his voice registered in my mind, the intruder turned her eyes to him as if he had spoken aloud. Being well practiced in my gift, I recognized the motion immediately.

"She can hear your thoughts," I warned, gaining her full attention once more. Again, she appraised me, but gave nothing away with her vacant eyes.

"Who are you?" I growled angrily.

She turned her head way from me to Bella again. She began to take a step forward, as if she was going to simply move around us, and the five of us crouched ready to spring simultaneously. It was evident she wasn't threatened by us, but at least she paused her movement.

"Who are you?" I demanded again. "What do you want?"

The intruder took a moment to study each of my family; her eyes flitted from face to face down the line. Lastly, she gazed upon me.

"We mean no harm," she said. Her voice was like music, soft and wistful, a uniquely beautiful and unworldly sound.

"No harm!" Jasper exploded.

"Jasper!" Carlisle admonished him.

The outburst did nothing to deter the stranger. She kept her eyes focused on me and her expression indifferent.

"We are only here to witness," she continued. Slowly, she began to retreat into the shadows from which she had emerged.

"What did you do to her?" I growled.

The intruder said nothing. She stood still like a statue in the far corner of my room; her head bowed, her eyes closed. Her pale skin and white hair barely stood out from the darkness she was enveloped in. To the human eye, she would have been invisible in her hiding spot.

My anger surged, and I took an aggressive step toward her. Carlisle gripped my arm, attempting to halt my advance. I shook his hand away and marched forward.

_Edward, don't. We don't know what she's capable of._

"I don't care!" I snapped at him.

Only a few inches separated me and the stranger now. I was determined to get some answers – and then I was going to destroy her.

"Answer me! What did you do to her?"

She gave no response. She didn't move or blink. She wasn't even breathing. Her blatant disregard caused my rage to surge to new heights.

I wrapped my hand around her throat. Her skin was hard and slick like marble, but it did not deter me. I pressed harder, resolute in my goal to remove her head from her body. My efforts were futile. It was as if I was trying to move a mountain.

Suddenly, my hand began to burn. An immense acidic, searing feeling shot through my fingers, and I recoiled from the shock of the sensation. It was the first time I'd felt physical pain in over ninety years.

Carlisle was at my side in an instant, examining my injured hand. My palm and fingers were crimson, deep blisters gouged my impermeable skin, and wisps of steam rose from my smoldering hand. Slowly, my venom began to heal the wounds and stifle the burn. It took a full minute for my hand to return to normal.

Throughout the encounter, the stranger never flinched or opened her eyes. She remained, still as stone, against the far wall.

I turned to my family, each of their faces a mask of confusion and concern.

"Get Bella out of here," I commanded.

"I don't think that will make any difference," Carlisle said. "I think she will follow wherever we go."

"No! I refuse to have Bella in danger!"

"I don't think we really have a choice," Jasper admitted softly. "I think Carlisle's right. She's clearly not threatened by us." Always the solider, his mind was racing with tactics and strategies, weighing our probabilities for success against this enemy. Although she was outnumbered – five to one – in his mind she clearly had the upper hand.

Esme stepped forward. "She said she meant us no harm."

I huffed. "Because the damage has already been done."

"Then why is she here?" Jasper asked.

"They want Bella." We all turned to stare at Alice. She was sitting on the bed, Bella's hand wrapped firmly in hers. The expression on her face was solemn. "That's what they wanted the first time they came here."

Jasper walked to his wife's side and knelt down before her. "If they wanted her, then why didn't they take her? Why leave her behind… like this?"

"They don't want _her,_ " I said somberly. "They don't want her _alive_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! New chapter tomorrow!


	10. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: shouvley, EdwardsMate4ever

" _They want Bella." We all turned to stare at Alice. She was sitting on the bed, Bella's hand wrapped firmly in hers. The expression on her face was solemn. "That's what they wanted the first time they came here."_

_Jasper walked to his wife's side and knelt down before her. "If they wanted her then why didn't they take her? Why leave her behind… like this?"_

" _They don't want her," I said somberly. "They don't want her alive."_

~ Chapter 10: Panic ~

My words hung heavy in the air. As much as my family wanted to dispute them, they couldn't.

"But why?" Esme asked, sorrow lacing her tone. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't think the Volturi would agree." I knew my repeated accusations would irritate Carlisle; he never wavered from his belief that the Volturi were a fair and just council.

Carlisle shook his head. "This seems extreme… excessive even. They wouldn't go to such lengths. If they wanted to silence a single human, they could accomplish the task with far less drama. Aro would have no patience for this. Besides, if we were deemed guilty of some offense, we would all be punished. Not just Bella."

"Am I not being punished?" I argued, my tone critical.

_You think this is about you._

Carlisle spoke the words into my mind instead of saying them aloud. It wasn't a question, but I subtly nodded in response. He had finally come to the same conclusion I had reached days ago.

_Why? Why would someone want to hurt you so deeply?_

I didn't have an answer for him. I didn't even correct him. This wouldn't _hurt_ me – this would destroy me. I glanced at the intruder, still hidden in the shadows. Although her intention was to steal my reason for existing, she was going to be my executioner as well – my salvation from the anguish she would leave in her wake. I just needed to find a way to provoke her once Bella was gone. She made no attempt to defend herself when I attacked her before. Simply touching her skin was enough to scald and blister my impermeable hand. There was no doubt that she was my superior in every way, and clearly not threatened by my assault. So how was I to escalate the situation in such a way that she would have no choice but to kill me?

Alice bowed her head, solemnly. As I imagined possible scenarios, the visions in her mind changed rapidly. The only one that did not falter was my nonexistent future – a gray fog that morphed into the darkest void of black, now that my decision was firm.

Jasper's head whipped around and he glared at me, having picked up the shift in both Alice and my mood. Neither of them spoke aloud as their concerns for me reeled through their minds.

Unexpectedly, a quiet moan broke through the silence. Every thought, every sound, every movement ceased in that moment, and all eyes turned toward the source.

Bella's head lolled to the side as she whimpered again. I was at her side in an instant. My family gathered closer to the bed, all concerns about the intruder forgotten.

Placing my hands on either side of her face, I cradled her head and gently turned it to face me. "Bella?" I asked hopefully.

There was no response. If it hadn't been for my family, who'd heard and observed exactly what I had, I would have worried that I'd imagined the entire thing.

"Bella?" I repeated. "Love? Can you hear me?"

Again, there was no discernable response. I glanced over my shoulder at Carlisle. His eyes met mine for a brief second, but his thoughts were just a perplexed as everyone around us.

Bella moaned again, and I felt the subtle movement of her head against my palms in the same instant. I whipped back around just as her face creased in pain.

"Bella!" I cried out, unable to rein in my excitement. "Open your eyes, love."

She whimpered and scrunched her face again, but her eyes remained tightly closed. Her breathing began to pick up. The gentle, quiet breaths – the only outward testament that she was alive these last few days – were quickly becoming deep, panting gasps for air.

_Something isn't right._

Carlisle's thoughts mirrored my own. His eyes darted to the monitor just as it sounded a single beep in alarm. Her heart rate had almost doubled since the last time he looked a few seconds ago. The screen now registered a shocking ninety-four beats per minute, and the number was steadily climbing higher.

"What's happening?" Esme asked, alarmed.

Bella's hands fisted into the sheets, bunching and pulling the linens taut around her. I still held her face in my hands, but I could feel her fighting against my grasp. The pressure alternated against my palms as if she were trying to shake her head fiercely. Her lips parted as she sought out more air, each inhalation more labored than the previous.

"She has all the outward signs of a panic attack," Carlisle stated, but he was unable to hide the uncertainty from his voice or his thoughts. His eyes darted back and forth from Bella to the monitor, watching her heart rate as it continued to increase.

"I've seen her act like this before. She talks and cries out in her sleep, but never to this extreme. It's like she's having a horrendous nightmare."

 _She's living a horrendous nightmare._ I would have ignored Jasper's snide thought if it hadn't drawn my attention back to the truth.

My eyes flashed to the dark corner where the intruder stood. Her posture remained the same, but her eyes were now open. This time her gaze remained fixed on me as Bella continued to thrash and writhe beside me.

"What are you doing to her?" I demanded. The figure did not move or speak, nor did she take her eyes from me.

"Stop this! Now!"

In that moment, I didn't care if she was more physically powerful than me. I didn't care that she had the ability to destroy me. I was eager to kill her and every creature like her, if it would put an end to Bella's suffering. I knew she was listening to the violent thoughts swirling around in my head, but that didn't stop me from projecting them toward her with every ounce of strength I possessed. The only thing keeping me from flying across the room and annihilating her was the fragile girl trembling in my arms.

"We mean no harm." Her voice was the same calm, musical timbre as before. It did not fit with the rising panic in the room. "We are only here to witness."

"No." Bella's voice was low but rough, and I turned back to her. Her expression was twisted in agony again. I stroked her cheeks with my thumbs, trying to soothe her.

"Don't," she whispered, softer this time.

"Bella?" I swallowed hard, fighting to keep the terror from my voice. "Open your eyes. I'm here. Come back to me."

"Edward, say something else."

I glanced at Carlisle and followed his line of sight to the monitor. Her heart rate was slowly declining, dropping closer to a safer range.

"Bella, I'm right here. Can you hear me, love? Can you open your eyes?"

"Keep talking to her," Carlisle encouraged. "Every time you speak she becomes more stable."

I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. With my eyes closed, I pressed my forehead against hers, still cradling her face in my hands. "It's all right," I murmured. "You're going to be all right. Please, come back to me. Open your eyes. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you. Come back to me."

I felt the dampness of her tears on my thumbs, and I brushed them away gently. The sight of Bella crying had always torn at my heart but, in this moment, her falling tears washed away my panic and made me whole again.

I smiled and chuckled softly as relief washed though me. "Please don't cry. Everything is all right. I won't let them hurt you."

With one tender kiss, I pulled back to look at her face. Her expression was no longer pained and her body felt relaxed. She wasn't fisting the sheets at her sides; her hands once again lay limp and open on the bed. If it weren't for the tears that continued to roll down her cheeks, her appearance would have been the same as in the days before.

I continued to stroke her cheeks until the tears stopped falling. I waited – we all waited – but nothing happened. As the seconds continued to pass, my hope began to fade.

"Bella?" I tried again. "Bella, please."

She didn't respond.

Carlisle stepped closer to the bed, gently placing his hand on her forehead and stroking her hair. "Bella? Sweetheart? Can you hear me?"

His eyes darted back to the monitor again and I saw the numbers flash through his mind. Her heart rate had slowed again, hovering around fifty beats per minute, just as it had been in the days prior.

_I'm afraid she's slipped away again, Edward._

I looked up at him but he didn't return my gaze. His focus remained on his youngest daughter.

"What was that?" Esme whispered, the distress clearly evident in her voice.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm not sure."

_It can't happen again, Edward. Her heart can't handle that type of stress._

"Alice." Jasper took a cautious step toward his wife. I could see her in his mind. She was standing behind me at the foot of the bed, her hand covering her mouth as tearless sobs racked her chest. Her eyes remained fixed on Bella but her thoughts were chaotic, ranging from panic to desolation to fear. She was falling apart.

"Jasper, take her out of here," I said calmly. I wished there was something I could do to comfort my sister, but I was fighting to keep myself together.

Jasper glanced at the intruder, worried about leaving us unprotected. Once again, her eyes were closed and her head was bowed. She was nothing more than an empty shell.

Just like the broken girl that lay in my arms.


	11. Interfere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: Jennrosee, jennej/Jenny

" _Alice." Jasper took a cautious step toward his wife. I could see her in his mind. She was standing behind me at the foot of the bed, her hand covering her mouth as tearless sobs racked her chest. Her eyes remained fixed on Bella but her thoughts were chaotic, ranging from panic to desolation to fear. She was falling apart._

" _Jasper, take her out of here," I said calmly. I wished there was something I could do to comfort my sister, but I was fighting to keep myself together._

_Jasper glanced at the intruder, worried about leaving us unprotected. Once again, her eyes were closed and her head was bowed. She was nothing more than an empty shell._

_Just like the broken girl that lay in my arms._

~ Chapter 11: Interfere ~

Shortly after Jasper escorted his distraught wife from the room, Esme excused herself as well. I was surprised she'd held out as long as she did. Though we were physically made of steel, the stress of the afternoon had taken its emotional toll on my family.

Esme wandered from the house toward the stream that marked the edge of our property, taking a seat on a large bolder. Even at this distance, I could still hear my mother softly weeping. She had lost a child in her human life, and watching Bella slip away was bringing forth those difficult memories from her past.

I was surprised by the clarity in which she could recall the infant's face – his eyes, the whips of his auburn hair, the way his small fist curled around her finger. My human memories were blurry and vague, but her recollections of this child were crystal clear.

Slowly, her thoughts turned to Bella. Just as she had done with her own child, the memories of Bella flowed through her mind in a montage of images: the first time I brought Bella home; a glimpse of us curled up on the couch – Bella reading aloud softly while I smiled and stroked her hair; a department store – Bella twirling happily before a mirror in a navy blue dress while Alice looked on and smiled in approval.

Esme's happy memories floated through my mind, and I was reminded how integral Bella had become in _all_ our lives – not just mine. We _all_ loved her. We were _all_ desperate for her to recover. We would _all_ suffer when she didn't.

Esme began to speak softly, her voice muffled as she continued to cry. I could only make out some of her words, but it didn't take long to discern that she was praying: first for Bella, then Charlie, and lastly for me. She didn't know of my decision to follow after Bella when she left this world, but she worried what my future would hold if I was left behind. She couldn't bring herself to ask Alice, and for that I was grateful.

I felt a surge of guilt. Esme wouldn't be losing just one of her children when this nightmare came to pass – she would be forced to mourn for us both. Could I do that to my mother? Was I so selfish that I couldn't bear the burden of my grief and remain here with my family? Or would my anguish be a burden on them in itself? There was no doubt I would be irrevocably altered. The son they knew and loved would die the same instant Bella drew her last breath. Wouldn't it be better for my family – for my mother – to keep the untarnished memories of their son and brother instead of replacing them with memories of the hollow shell I was destined to become?

Although Carlisle could not hear her mind, Esme's persistent crying and her desperate prayers to save her daughter alerted him to the fundamental reason behind his wife's despair. He ached to comfort her, but he was torn between his want to care for and protect Bella.

"Go," I whispered. "She needs you."

He didn't look up from his task when I spoke. He was focused on drawing another blood sample from Bella's arm. Even without examining the sample, it was obvious the drug still lingered in her system. The rate of reduction had continued around five percent each day, and he had little hope that today's events had changed anything. On the contrary, he wondered if the intruder's presence had the opposite effect. He didn't understand these creature's superior powers, and nothing was outside of the limits of possibilities where they were concerned.

He covered the small puncture with a bandage before discarding the needle. Wavering for a moment, he evaluated the intruder's behavior and if it would be wise to leave Bella and me alone with her. He conceded that her actions so far had not been aggressive toward us, and she seemed content to just lurk in the dark corner of the room and observe – just as she claimed she was here to do.

_I won't be long. Just call out to us and we will hear you. Jasper and Alice are right down the hall._

I nodded, and he left the room.

It was just the three of us now. I hadn't moved from my seat on the bed since Bella's so called panic attack, except to remove my hand from her face. Her body temperature was dropping rapidly again, and I worried contact with my ice-cold skin would only expedite the problem. I lifted an extra quilt from the foot of the bed and draped it over her body, hoping the additional insulation would help. As soon as my family returned, I planned to ask Alice or Esme about purchasing an electric blanket.

"You are different from others of your kind."

The intruder's voice surprised me, but I did not turn to look at her. She was not worthy of my attention. She was holding Bella hostage and therefore did not warrant one ounce of my respect. The fact that she had the nerve to speak at all, seemingly with idle chit-chat, infuriated me.

"Yes," I answered acidly.

"We did not account for you."

I had no idea what she was referring to, so I remained silent, simmering in my hostility.

"We mean no har-"

"Stop saying that!"

I took a breath and tried to rein in my fury. "You have caused more _harm_ than you could possibly comprehend."

She did not speak again, and I hoped my outburst had silenced her for good.

I ached to touch Bella, to hold her in my arms, but after the events of this afternoon, she looked more fragile than I ever thought possible. I worried again that my cold skin would chill her, or that I would make her uncomfortable. She needed to rest, peacefully and undistributed.

For several hours, I battled with my selfish need to give in to the pull I felt to touch her. Finally, I couldn't resist any longer. I gently cradled her cheek in my hand, stroking my thumb across her cheekbone. She'd lost some weight over the last few days. Her face was drawn and her features sharper. No one else noticed these subtle changes, but I did. I'd studied her face countless times when she slept beside me. I knew every freckle, every faded scar, and every line that encompassed her beautiful face. I was even beginning to distinguish the different ways her eyes moved under her lids when she was dreaming or having a nightmare.

Her eyes hadn't moved at all since this nightmare began.

"You should not have interfered."

I was growing tired of her cryptic statements, so I turned to glare at her. She was closer than I expected, having stepped out of the shadows to stand a few feet from the bed.

I made no attempt to hide my annoyance. "Interfered with what?"

Suddenly, visions – memories – began to flash through my mind: the day I shoved Bella away from Tyler's van as it skidded across the parking lot, the dark alley and the gang of thugs who hunted Bella like their prey. There were even visions of events that never occurred: a car accident, a violent fall down a flight of stairs, Bella lost and wandering the woods alone. Those unrealized scenes morphed into the reality I remembered, each plan having been averted simply by my presence.

Just as quickly as they appeared, the images vanished. I gasped and shook my head to clear it. I was used to having other people's thoughts invade my mind, but this felt different – almost painful. The sensation was something close to how a human describes a headache.

"You should not have interfered," she repeated. She continued to speak evenly, her tone never faltering from the same calm, monotonous timbre.

I was still breathing heavily – an unnecessary but instinctual reaction to what had just been revealed to me. All those instances where Bella's life had been threatened, these… _creatures_ had been the driving force behind it all. I was livid again.

"You… that… that was all your doing?"

The stranger didn't answer my accusation, but she didn't need to. She'd already shown me enough to confirm my claim. I swallowed hard and tried to calm down enough so that I could speak.

"You've tried to – to kill her, time and time again. Now you've finally succeeded, but to what end? How will her death benefit you?"

She tilted her head slightly and studied me for a moment. The mask of boredom and disinterest she wore was firmly in place but, for the first time, her eyes held the faintest glimmer of curiosity.

"We have not succeeded."

I looked down at Bella and cradled her cheek in my hand again. Her skin was pale and cold to my touch, but she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"It won't be much longer," I admitted quietly. "You'll have your victory soon enough."

"You have interfered."

My eyes snapped to hers again. "Of course we interfered!" I exploded. "We were trying to save her life! We did everything we could, but we clearly cannot fight against you or what you've done to her!"

" _You_ have interfered," she repeated. "We did not account for _you._ "

I finally grasped her emphasis. This was about me after all, just as I had suspected. Someone was using Bella – hurting Bella – because of me.

"No," she stated. "She refuses to leave _you_."

It took a moment for her words to sink in. When she'd accused us of interfering, she was not referring to the lengths we had taken medically to save Bella's life. She was speaking of our relationship, as if Bella's love for me were the only thing keeping her here – keeping her alive.

"It is," she said, answering my unspoken thought. "We did not account for _you_."


	12. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: Jennrosee, ElleCC

_It took a moment for her words to sink in. When she'd accused us of interfering, she was not referring to the lengths Carlisle had taken medically to save Bella's life. She was speaking of our relationship, as if Bella's love for me were the only thing keeping her here – keeping her alive._

" _It is," she said, answering my unspoken thought. "We did not account for you."_

~ Chapter 12: Revelation ~

I'd never questioned the sincerity of Bella's love for me, but I knew that humans simply were not capable of feeling the true depth of that emotion. They were fickle creatures; their emotions changed as quickly as the seasons. They could move on. They could forget.

Unlike those of us condemned to this immortal life.

Our feelings were as solid and unchanging as our impermeable skin. When we loved, we did so with our whole self, knowing the emotion was permanent and unyielding. Therefore, it was difficult for me to comprehend how the love of one fragile, defenseless human could overpower these… _creatures;_ these beings that were stronger than anything I'd encountered in my existence.

"You intend to make her like you," the intruder stated, her apathetic tone unwavering.

My irritation had evaporated with the revelation that Bella was holding on for me, so I addressed her accusation calmly and honestly. There was no point in hiding the truth; she could pick the information she sought straight from my mind.

"Not at first," I said. I brushed Bella's hair away from her forehead, running my fingers through the silky strands, and kept my eyes on her face. "I was stubborn. I had refused to condemn her to this life. I fooled myself into thinking we could stay like this, that she could live a full and happy human life. Then, when it was her time, I'd let her go."

"You intend to make her like you," she repeated robotically, knowing I no longer felt that way.

I shrugged. "I was wrong. I thought – I thought I could live without her. I thought I could let her go." I shook my head. "I was so wrong. All those reasons I argued against, all my motives for keeping her human, they seem…" – I shook my head again, trying to find the right words – "trivial, insignificant – when compared to losing her forever. So yes, I've changed my mind. If given the chance, and if she still desires to join me in this life, I would make her one of us… without hesitation or regret."

The intruder didn't speak for a long moment. I was surprised that her next words carried the faintest hint of curiosity, a vast departure from the typical monotone of her timbre. "You no longer fear for her soul?"

I sighed. "I do." My hand skimmed across Bella's shoulder and down her arm. I gently cradled her limp hand in mine, bothered by how the usual warm temperature of her skin was now barely discernible against my palm. "Regardless, and as selfish as this may sound" – I looked over at the intruder – "it's a risk I'm willing to accept, simply to keep from losing her."

We fell silent again, and the stillness dragged on for hours. I knew Carlisle and Esme had returned to the house, but they, along with my brother and sister, were keeping their distance. They worried any intrusion might dissuade the stranger from speaking again.

I couldn't find it in me to care. When she did speak, her cryptic and robotic questions tried my already thin patience. More than anything, I wanted her to leave. She was robbing me of the precious time I had left before Bella was gone. Although I had said my goodbyes already, I didn't want an audience when the final moment came.

Of course, that was a luxury I wouldn't be able to afford. She said so herself – her intention here was only to witness, and we were clearly unable to forcibly remove her. She served no other purpose that I could see, and she wasn't forthcoming with any information.

That's when it hit me – we'd never asked a question. We'd made accusations and assumptions in the heat of the moment, but never simply asked her for the answers we desperately wanted.

Cautiously, I turned my head to where she was standing. She hadn't moved from her position beside the foot of the bed. Her eyes remained open and fixed on me as if she was waiting, expectantly, for me to pose one of the million questions that were swirling through my mind.

"Is she in pain?" I asked warily, afraid of her answer.

She didn't respond right away. If I were to guess, I suspected she was surprised that I would find this information most important. Of course, that was only an assumption. Her expression gave nothing away.

"Yes," she said eventually.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. It was my worst fear confirmed. The outcome of what was going to happen to Bella was undeniable, yet she had been hurting – suffering – and refusing to surrender simply because she would not leave me behind.

"Does she know what is happening to her?"

"Yes," she answered again.

"Why?" I choked out, unable to hide my anguish over this new revelation. "Why are you doing this to her? Why do you torment her like this?"

The stranger cocked her head to the side, slightly, and studied me for a moment. "You were not spared the pain and tribulation of your transformation."

 _Transformation?_ What did my transformation have to do with what was happening to Bella?

"Neither are we," she added.

I flinched.

 _We_?

Was she implying that Bella was – was to become like her! Like them! How was it possible that Bella had _anything_ in common with these creatures?

"You have contemplated why her mind is silent to you. Have you not considered the similarities?"

Of course it never occurred to me to make _any_ comparisons. Bella was human and fragile. These creatures were indestructible and unworldly. As hard as I tried to reconcile the idea that Bella carried any similarities to them, one word continued to overshadow every thought.

 _Transformation_.

My mind was reeling. Were they not trying to kill her after all? The almost-accident with Tyler's van, the group of drunken men in the alley; surely she could have died from those events. She practically died four days ago when the drug they injected her with slowed her heart rate to nothing more than a murmur. Nothing this stranger said collaborated with the evidence right in front of me.

Regardless, I couldn't shake the hope that her implication stirred within me. Did this mean Bella wasn't going to die? That she was simply going through some… _change_? That she was going to become a…

"What are you?" My voice did little to disguise my hopefulness and my fear.

"There must always be a balance in this world: fire to water, light to darkness… good to evil. You are death, a demon, walking this earth. We are your counterpart – your balance."

I knew my family had been listening intently to every word she spoke. It was Esme who grasped her cryptic explanation first.

_She's an angel, Edward._

"We are called by many names, as are your kind."

I couldn't comprehend her revelation immediately. I sat in stunned silence, staring straight ahead but not seeing anything. This was so far beyond the possibilities that I had imagined. To my amazement, it had nothing to do with punishing me. They had simply chosen Bella.

"We are selected for this life before we take human form. Her course was predetermined from the beginning of existence."

I'd never felt more distant from Bella than I did at that moment. The differences that had separated us before seemed minute compared to this. She was my opposite in every way: light to my darkness, fire to my ice, virtue to my sin. She was never meant to be with me – to be one of us.

"Though we live among others of your kind, few have knowledge of our existence. Humans are more accepting of our presence. Your kind are too detached from their humanity. They keep their distance, but they do not so consciously. You and your… _family_ are different."

I wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort me with her words or simply explain the mystery of her existence, but all I could focus on was what this meant for Bella.

When I finally found my voice, it was flat and void of the emotions warring inside me. "That's why you've come now… to take her, to make her… like you."

"We have come for her many times. You have interfered."

"And you claim I'm interfering now," I challenged. "This is not a car skidding across the ice that I can halt with my bare hands. This is not a group of wicked men that I can defeat with my strength. I cannot fight against what you've done to her."

"You cannot. The decision must be hers and hers alone."

Panic was beginning to build in my chest, and I did little to disguise it. "Have you really given her a choice? She can join you or she can die, is that it?"

The stranger regarded me for a moment. "Unlike the way you were abducted into this immortal life, we are given free will to choose our destiny. She has already chosen. She has been firm in her resolution since the beginning."

"Then let her go!" I demanded. "You said she's made her decision. You said she has refused to leave. Let her go! End this!"

"We are not spared the tribulation of our transformation," she reminded me.

Suddenly, it became clear to me. Bella's transformation wasn't to leave her human life and become one of them: she was leaving their world and fighting to stay human. The intruder wasn't here to take her away: she was here to observe if Bella made it through.

"We are here to witness," she affirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www. twitter. com viridian6
> 
> Let me know what you think! New chapter tomorrow!


	13. Glimpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: Jennrosee, Babykay16

_Suddenly, it became clear to me. Bella's transformation wasn't to leave her human life and become one of them: she was leaving their world and fighting to stay human. The intruder wasn't here to take her away: she was here to observe if Bella made it through._

" _We are here to witness," she affirmed._

~ Chapter 13: Glimpse ~

I thought I would feel guilty. I _wanted_ to feel guilty. Bella had given up her birthright to stay human. No, this was more than simply renouncing her heritage. Bella had wagered her life – possibly sacrificed her soul – just for the possibility to stay with me.

No, I did not feel guilty. I felt… _frustrated_ about the choice she had made. How could she risk herself like this? Why would she put herself through something like this? In all probability, her gamble wasn't going to pay off, and now we both stood to lose everything.

"Would you not have done the same for her?"

I was used to being the beneficiary of my telepathic gift, not the one having my unspoken thoughts answered. Now I understood how maddening it could be for those around me.

Of course, she was right. I wouldn't have hesitated to give my life if it meant being with Bella. Wasn't that exactly what I was planning to do the moment she drew her last breath?

"How much longer must she be punished for her decision?" I asked instead.

"We do not reprimand her for her choice." I sensed a hint of annoyance in her words, but as usual, her voice and her expression gave nothing away.

"Then how do you justify the brutality of your attack?"

"It is not for you to understand."

I took a deep, frustrated breath. This was getting me nowhere. Even with the wealth of information this… _stranger_ – I could not bring myself to call her what she truly was – had shared over the past few hours, I was no closer to helping Bella overcome this tribulation.

"Can anything be done?" I asked weakly. "Is there any way to save her?"

She didn't answer me. Instead, she watched me, warily, for a long moment.

"I'd do anything," I begged. I didn't attempt to hide my desperation. "I'd do anything to save her."

For a split second, the stranger's eyes darted from my face to Bella's and back again. If my sight wasn't faultless, I would have missed the movement completely. The action confused me. I'd only seen her do it once before – when Jasper attempted to communicate with me telepathically, before we knew the intruder could read our minds.

"Can you – can you hear her?"

She did it again, shifting her eyes to Bella and back to mine quickly. "Not in the same way you hear the thoughts of those around you," she said.

I sat up a bit straighter. "What do you… hear?"

Suddenly, my vision blurred. I could still see, but the objects around me were hazy and distorted by a flood of vivid colors – so many colors – even shades and pigments I'd never seen and had no name for. It was mesmerizing.

Slowly, I began to feel something. The sensation was like a multitude of blankets being wrapped around my shoulders, one on top of the other. As each layer covered me, the colors in my vision changed, seemingly corresponding with the feeling enveloping me. Apprehension, nervousness, longing, fear, concern, worry, yearning – every emotion was in competition with the other, every emotion trying to distract me from the undercurrent of unfathomable pain.

There were voices, too – thousands of them – all murmuring in the distance. I couldn't make out the words they were speaking. It felt as if my intellect was too rudimentary to comprehend the language.

A second later the atmosphere began to shift. The feelings of anxiety and trepidation faded and I was overwhelmed with… love. It surrounded me in a heavy layer, whole and completely. It was stronger than any of the emotions I had felt before, and I was blinded by a deep crimson hue that dominated every other color in the spectrum. The feeling was so pure, so exquisite, that I was unreservedly disappointed when it all began to fade away. I tried to hold on to the sensation as long as I could, but it was like grasping at water as it slipped through my fingers. Then it was gone.

"Was that…" My voice was shaky, and I felt disoriented. "Did she know I was listening?"

"Yes," she said.

I looked down at Bella. Nothing had changed in her posture or her expression. She was still lifeless and ghostly pale, but now there was a light about her. If it was truly coming from her or something my mind projected itself, I didn't care. She knew I was with her. For that brief moment she knew I was listening, and she was telling me again that she loved me – in the only way she could.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead before pressing mine against hers. "I love you," I whispered, again and again. "You are everything to me. I can't be without you. Please, Bella, come back to me. Just… hold on a little longer."

The stranger retreated into the shadows of my room, closing her eyes and shutting down again. Night had fallen some time ago, and the forest around the house was dark and quiet. I lay down beside Bella, and just as I was about to tuck her into my side, Alice slipped into the room carrying the electric blanket I'd thought about earlier. Her eyes darted to the figure in the corner, but she was no longer fearful of the stranger's presence. My sister's thoughts flitted from reverence to amazement and back again. Once Bella was wrapped in the warming blanket, Alice left. She didn't speak a word – with her voice or her mind.

A few hours later Carlisle appeared beside the bed. He, too, did not speak but went to work checking the output on the monitor and changing another empty IV bag. Another decline in Bella's heart rate confirmed that she had weakened during the day, and I worried the effort she took in communicating with me had worn her down.

Esme was next to visit. She only cast a quick glance and a loving smile at me before her focus shifted to intruder in the corner. Slowly, Esme approached her, inching closer as if she was moving toward a wild animal that could be easily startled. I knew what she wanted, and I'm sure the stranger did too. Although she was practically an empty shell standing in the corner, I had no doubt she was aware of her surroundings.

Carefully, I lifted Bella's head from my chest and gently laid her down on the pillow. I positioned myself on the edge of the bed, but remained seated. I wanted to be prepared in case my mother decided to act on the ill-advised plan floating through her mind.

The stranger's eyes snapped open and fixed on Esme, but she did not move or raise her bowed head. My mother hesitated for only a second, and then continued her approach.

"Esme," I warned, but she ignored me.

Only a few inches separated my mother from the intruder before Esme finally stopped her advance. Cautiously, she lifted her hands, palms facing the ceiling, and waited. I could hear Carlisle's heavy breaths from the doorway, but I did not take my focus off my mother. When the intruder raised her hands, her palms hovering over Esme's, I jumped to my feet.

"Don't," Esme scolded me.

Slowly, the intruder lowered her hands onto Esme's. I cringed, waiting for my mother to recoil in pain, but nothing happened. For a long moment they stood with their hands pressed together before they both bowed their heads and closed their eyes simultaneously.

Esme began to murmur, and I immediately recognized the words she spoke. It was the same prayer she uttered beside the stream yesterday – the prayer for Bella, for Charlie, for my family, and for me. The intruder's mouth moved in time with Esme's words, but she emitted no sound from her lips.

They repeated the prayer twice, their palms pressed together in the space between them. When Esme was finished, they raised their heads and eyes in unison, but the intruder did not withdraw her hands right away.

"Thank you," Esme whispered.

Esme dropped her hands and turned to face me. She walked slowly to me and wrapped her hand around the back of my neck, pulling my face down to hers.

 _I love you, my son,_ she thought as she kissed my forehead.

She moved to Bella's side next and brushed the hair back from her face. _I love you, my daughter._

Then, as quietly as she entered, Esme left the room.

Many silent hours passed before dawn crept into my room under thick clouds and torrents of rain. Carlisle gazed out the window, watching the deluge cascade in sheets down the panes. He guarded his thoughts as best he could. Usually, I tried to give my family privacy when they clearly desired it, but he was thinking of Bella, and I couldn't bring myself to block him out completely. Her heart was weaker, and there was only so much a human body could withstand. He feared she would not survive the next twenty-four hours.

Alice danced into the room a few seconds before Bella's cell phone vibrated with an incoming call. It was Charlie. The inclement weather had delayed his investigation, and he wouldn't be returning home until tomorrow evening. He believed Alice's story about another sleepover and that Bella was unable to come to the phone because she was in the shower. We were spared from having to destroy Charlie's world with the truth for one more day.

Carlisle worried, silently, if keeping him in the dark was still the right course. He deserved to be here with his child. He should have the chance to say goodbye. However, with the intruders lingering presence, and without a credible explanation as to how this all came about, Charlie was safer being blissfully unaware.

Alice agreed. She saw visions of Charlie dismissing any and every story we tried to feed him about Bella's condition. Her most dominant visions showed him discovering the truth – the whole truth – and living out the rest of his life in fear of the repercussions, and in fear of us. Everyone agreed that was not what Bella would have wanted.

The entire day passed with barely a word being spoken. Carlisle and Esme left some hours ago to hunt. I knew, upon their return, they would insist I accompany Jasper and Alice while they kept watch over Bella.

The faint sounds of Carlisle's mind started to trickle into my consciousness as they drew closer to the house. I sat up and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and cradled my head in my hands. I knew I needed to hunt, and I didn't want to argue with my family, but there was nothing they could say to make me leave Bella's side. I only had a few minutes before all four of them barged into my room and tried to convince me otherwise.

With a deep breath, I lifted my eyes to the window. The sun was beginning to set, casting vibrant orange and pink hues over the disintegrating storm clouds.

Warm and soft, a touch as light as a feather grazed my granite cheek. With a start, I whipped my head to the side.

Beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes stared deeply into mine while her lips held the tiniest hint of a smile.


	14. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: Jennrosee, Twilightmom505

_With a deep breath, I lifted my eyes to the window. The sun was beginning to set, casting vibrant orange and pink hues over the disintegrating storm clouds._

_Warm and soft, a touch as light as a feather grazed my granite cheek. With a start, I whipped my head to the side._

_Beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes stared deeply into mine while her lips held the tiniest hint of a smile._

~ Chapter 14: Awake ~

I just stared at her face – without moving, without breathing. For a moment, I thought I was hallucinating. She kept her hand pressed to my cheek, and I vaguely registered the slight tremble of her fingers. It wasn't until she blinked, and her smile grew wider, that I snapped out of my trance.

My body slumped forward, my head resting against her stomach as all the air rushed out of my lungs. If I had the ability, I would have broken down and sobbed with relief. I felt her fingers tangle in my hair, scratching back and forth against my scalp as she tried to comfort me.

From down the hall, I heard Alice gasp as a flood of visions invaded her mind. Bella's future – and mine –flashed before her eyes. Although many of the visions she saw were the same as before this ordeal began, some were clearer, sharper, as my decision to bind Bella and I together – forever – became cemented in my mind.

"Edward."

Bella's voice was coarse, but it was still the most beautiful sound, apart from the steady heartbeat that now echoed in my ears.

"Edward, look at me."

I lifted my head as I sat up. Her hands slipped from my hair to cradle my face as her eyes flitted from left to right, searching mine. Whatever she saw in them made her frown.

"Don't – don't cry," she pleaded. She knew I was incapable of such an act, but it was probably the best way to describe the emotions she saw on my face.

I took a deep, ragged breath. "I was so afraid."

She smiled sadly. "It's over."

I placed my hand on her cheek, and she leaned into my touch. Her eyes fluttered closed for only a second before she opened them again. They were vibrant and expressive. Once again, she felt warm to my touch and a hint of color had already returned to her cheeks.

She was alive.

"I thought – I thought I had lost you. I thought –" I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, unable to speak the words.

"Shh. It's okay. It's over."

"I can't be without you, Bella. You're everything to me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have let you go, but I can't. I just can't."

"Edward –"

"I don't want you to give up anything for me… because of what I am. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

She clutched my face more tightly in her hands. "Edward, it's all right. I'm fine."

It was that word – _fine_ – her standard response whenever I fretted over her wellbeing. She knew how much I hated it when she tried to placate me with that word, and now she was doing it on purpose – to ground me.

I chuckled, nervously, and shook my head. "You're fine," I repeated, my tone sarcastic.

She smiled. "Yes, Edward. I'm fine."

How could she be so calm and rational about this? How was she even conscious? By all accounts she should be dead. She should have died days ago. For the past two days her heart was barely pumping enough to keep her alive. She shouldn't be awake. She shouldn't be talking to me. She shouldn't be staring at me with such concern lacing her features.

"I don't – I don't understand," I mumbled, my cluttered thoughts making it impossible for me to form an articulate sentence.

Bella glanced to her right, toward where the intruder stood in the corner, and then back to me again. "I'll try to explain what I can… later."

She moved as if she was going to get up, but I put my hand on her shoulder to still her. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to sit up. I'm sore from lying like this for so long."

I removed my hand, but it quickly became apparent that she didn't have the strength to push herself up on her own. I jumped to my feet and helped her, carefully arranging the pillows to support her back.

Bella turned her focus to the intruder in the corner, and I followed her line of sight. The stranger stepped forward, approaching the bed slowly, and held her hand out to Bella. Bella showed no fear or hesitation toward this creature that was responsible for the torture she'd endured over the last week, but it still took every ounce of restraint I possessed to allow them to join hands.

"Thank you," Bella said. The sincere gratitude in her voice surprised me.

The stranger didn't answer. She simply held Bella's hand and stared at her.

Bella nodded her head, answering some unspoken question. "I know." She looked at me, staring into my eyes with an expression of pure adoration on her face. "I will," she promised.

She turned her focus back to the stranger and giggled. "Yes, I will," she said again.

I couldn't take my eyes from her joyful face. They released hands, and Bella turned back to me. When I glanced over my shoulder, we were alone. The stranger was gone.

"What was that about?" I asked, my smile instinctively mimicking hers.

"Well, I'll never be able to say it as eloquently as she did, but basically Rebekah is sorry for burning your hand, but that you deserved it."

"Rebekah?"

"That was her name when she was… human, I guess. They don't really refer to each other by name, but she gave me hers to – to make it easier for me. Hey," she blurted out, her voice suddenly taking on an excited pitch. "Is that what it's like for you? Like, all the time?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, confused by her chaotic line of questions. "What do you mean?"

"Mind reading. Hearing voices in your head. It's so confusing. How do you keep it all straight?"

I chuckled. "Decades of practice."

_Edward._

Carlisle's mental voice was insistent. Bella had only been awake a few minutes, and he was anxious to examine her. I wasn't prepared to share her just yet – I had so many questions – but I knew it was important for Carlisle to make sure she was okay.

"Speaking of, I think my family is going to break down the door if we don't invite them in. Do you feel up to some company?

Alice flung the door open before Bella even finished nodding. My sister flew across my bedroom and into her friend's arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt? I can't believe this happened. I mean, I never saw. But how could I? I never imagined. Are you okay?" Alice was speaking so fast that I wasn't sure if Bella understood half of what she was saying.

"Alice, I'm fine. They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, not really. I was unconscious for two days. That was weird, but I'm fine. We're all fine. You're going to be fine." Alice threw her arms around Bella's neck as she rambled, causing her to wince.

"Alice," Jasper gripped her shoulders and gently pulled her away. "Don't smother the poor girl." He gave Bella a wink and a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as soon as he was able to step around Alice. He sat down on the bed and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, checking her pulse. It was strong and steady, just like the monitor on the nightstand indicated.

"I'm fine," Bella said with a smirk. I could see the incredulous stare Carlisle gave her in return. "I'm sore," she amended, "and a little tired, I think."

"That's to be expected."

Bella chuckled. "But I've been asleep for almost a week."

"It may have seemed that way, but your body was not getting the rest it needed… quite the opposite actually."

Bella rubbed her chest, hesitantly touching the outline of the electrodes attached to her skin. "Can I – can I take these off?"

He nodded. "I'd like you to keep the IV in place for a bit longer."

_Her heart rate is excellent, Edward, but I want her to see a cardiologist this week… just to be sure there is no residual damage. I'll set everything up._

Esme stepped forward and placed her hand on Bella's head, stroking her hair. "Why don't you gentleman give us some privacy. I'm sure Bella would like to get that adhesive off her skin as soon as possible."

Carlisle clamped off the IV to stop the flow and unhooked the section of tube closet to Bella's hand. This would give Bella a few moments untethered from the machine. As soon as he was finished, he and Jasper disappeared from the room.

I, however, stared at my mother in disbelief. If she thought that I was going to let Bella out of my sight for one second – after everything we'd been through – she was certifiably insane.

"Edward," Esme scolded, noticing my procrastination.

"No, it's okay," Bella said, giving me a look of sympathy. She understood me better than I gave her credit for. "He can stay. Just… turn around."

I smiled at her in gratitude and did as instructed, sitting down on the far end of the bed. I closed my mind off to Alice and Esme as well, giving Bella as much privacy as I could. Alice dashed from the room and returned a second later carrying a clean set of Bella's sleep clothes.

"Where did you get these?"

"I went to your house a few times. Made it look like you spent a couple of nights at home," Alice explained.

"What did you tell my dad?" Bella's voice was alarmed. "How did you explain why I wasn't with you?"

I felt the mattress shift as Alice sat down. "I went when he wasn't at home. At first, he thought we just extended our sleepover. Then, during the week, I was texting him from your phone, pretending to be you. He's been busy at work, and for the last three days he's been in Mason County helping with an investigation. He's coming home tomorrow afternoon."

There was movement and the rustling of fabric behind me. "Here, sweetheart, let me help you," my mother said.

"So, just to get my story straight, he thinks I've been hanging out with you guys for the last week?"

"More or less, though we need to get you home tomorrow before he comes back to town. He's feeling guilty about leaving you alone so much."

"How is she supposed to face Charlie without raising suspicion?" I asked. "She's so weak she can hardly sit up on her own."

"She'll be stronger by tomorrow afternoon. Feed him some story that I've got us trying a new workout routine. You know, getting our butts in shape for the new school year, and that's why you're so sore and tired. Blame it on me. He won't question it."

Bella hissed as an electrode was pulled from her skin. Reflexively, I started to turn around, but she stopped me. "No, I'm okay." She didn't make a sound as the second electrode was removed, which I'm sure was for my benefit. "Well that's lovely," she grumbled.

"It's just the adhesive. I'm sure the redness will go away in a few hours. Now, arms up."

Bella tried to stifle a groan as she moved, but she wasn't completely successful. I tried not to let my apprehension show this time.

"Do you want these?" Alice asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"No thanks. I'd rather not attempt that right now."

Alice stepped back from the bed and into my line of sight, a pair of sweatpants cradled in her arms and a look of distress on her face.

_I think she's hurting more than she's letting on, Edward._

I kept my voice low so that only Alice could hear. "You think she's putting on a brave face for me?"

Alice nodded. _I can't read her mind any more than you can, but she's clearly worried about how you're handling all this._

I huffed and shook my head. After everything she's been through, she was worrying about me.

"Just because I can't read minds and I don't have vampire hearing _yet,_ doesn't mean I can't see what you two are doing," Bella scolded. "I've been around long enough to know when I'm being talked about."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Esme said. "I thought I'd raised them better than that. Is there anything else you need before I send Carlisle in to reconnect your IV?"

"I can do that," I offered hastily.

"Just let me know if you need anything." I could hear my mother brush her hand over Bella's head. "It's so good to have you back."

Arm in arm, Esme and Alice left the room. Finally, we were alone again.

"May I turn around now?"

"Yes."

Bella was wearing a new t-shirt, and the black wires that once snaked across the mattress were coiled around the two, blue electrode pads on the nightstand. The electrocardiogram monitor was turned off; its blank screen reflecting a distorted image of my room. I stood up and walked to the IV, lifting the disconnected tubing and holding my hand out for Bella's.

She wrinkled her nose. "Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes, just for a little while longer."

Reluctantly, she offered me her hand, and I reconnected the hose.

"Do you want something for the pain or something to help you sleep? Carlisle wouldn't give you anything before because he didn't understand what that drug in your system was doing to you."

Bella shook her head. "No, not right now. I just woke up. I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Bella, you need to rest."

"I know, and I will, just not right now."

She tugged my hand, pulling me to sit down beside her. I was troubled by the anxious expression evident on her face. She lowered her eyes to stare at her hands as she twisted the blankets in her lap nervously. "I want to talk to you about something."


	15. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: Jennrosee, wynnebat

_She shook her head. "No, not right now. I just woke up. I don't want to go back to sleep."_

" _Bella, you need to rest."_

" _I know, and I will, just not right now."_

_She tugged my hand, pulling me to sit down beside her. I was troubled by the anxious expression evident on her face. She lowered her eyes to stare at her hands as she twisted the blankets in her lap nervously. "I want to talk to you about something."_

~ Chapter 15: Confession ~

For several long minutes, Bella continued to fiddle with the blankets covering her legs. She concentrated on the movement of her hands rather than look at me. Whatever she wanted to discuss made her either nervous or embarrassed; I couldn't tell.

"I could hear you," she confessed. She glanced at me sheepishly before looking back at her lap again.

Placing my finger under her chin, I lifted her face and forced her to look at me. "I'm sorry I raised my voice to you the other day. My emotions got the best of me, but that's no excuse. You had no control over what was happening, and my behavior was uncalled for."

"I'm not talking about that. Well, not exactly."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Okay, maybe that was part of the reason I sent her, but I –"

"Wait," I growled. "You're saying _you_ sent that stranger here?"

"Rebekah," she challenged. The fire in her voice and her eyes told me I shouldn't speak unfavorably of these creatures, especially this Rebekah, regardless of how I felt about them and what they had done.

" _Rebekah,"_ I repeated, trying to swallow down the disdain in my voice. "You sent Rebekah here? Why?"

Bella looked away again. "I needed to make sure you – you weren't going to do something stupid," she admitted softly.

"I still don't understand."

"You seemed to be getting more and more desperate. I was afraid you were going to –" She stopped abruptly and shook her head, quickly rubbing her eye with the heel of her palm. I placed my hands on either side of her face and forced her to look at me again. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"What is it? I don't understand. What were you so afraid of?"

"I was afraid that…" the words caught in her throat. "That I wouldn't make it back to you in time. I was afraid that you were going to give up, that – that you were going to leave me." A single tear spilled over and ran down her cheek. I gently brushed it away with my thumb. I was surprised by her logic. After everything I'd said to her over the last week – which she claimed to have heard – how could she think I would abandon her?

"I wasn't going to leave. I could never leave you. You know that."

"Yes, you were. You'd already made the decision. You couldn't read Rebekah's mind, but she could read yours, and Alice's. Everyone's. Rebekah showed me – showed me what Alice had seen, what you had decided."

It all fell into place. The only way I could ever _leave_ Bella. She'd seen the decision I'd made in a moment of desperation – the decision to die with her.

"You can't do that, Edward. I don't care what happens to me. You can't do that. You're too important. Promise me. Promise me you'll never do something like that."

Her pulse was racing under my fingertips, and tears were falling steadily from her wide eyes. She was working herself up into a state of terror. Even without Carlisle screaming in my head that I needed to calm her down, I knew her worn-out body did not need to be under such stress.

With my hands still cradling her face, I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to hers, hoping the contact would bring her some comfort. "Shh, love, I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you. I'm sorry if I frightened you. I was desperate and inconsolable. I couldn't imagine living without you."

She pulled away, staring into my eyes intensely. "Promise me," she demanded, refusing to be placated with my excuses. "Promise me. No matter what happens to me."

I sighed. "Bella, you can't ask me to walk through eternity without you."

Bella closed her eyes, forcing more tears to dampen her cheeks. I could have told her what she wanted to hear, but it would have been a lie.

"Would you be able to make that promise if our situations were reversed?"

She considered my question for a moment before slowly shaking her head.

"But I can promise I will never leave you. I swear it. We will always be together – until the end of eternity."

My declaration came as no surprise to her. She'd heard me vow to Rebekah that I'd make her one of us – without hesitation or regret. I thought my affirmation would make her happy, but she only drew in a ragged breath and turned her face away.

"If that's still what you want," I added, dropping my hands from her face. Her reaction made me uncertain.

Her eyes flashed to mine. "Of course that's what I want," she snapped. "How could you possibly think otherwise?"

Her emotions were all over the place. In the span of two minutes, she'd gone from desperation to panic to anger. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

I sensed Jasper's presence in the hallway, spreading calming waves into my room just as Carlisle knocked gently on the door. He pushed it open without waiting for an invitation. "Me again," he announced, trying to lighten the mood with his cheerful tone. He walked straight to the nightstand and lifted a vial. Inserting a syringe, he withdrew some of the liquid medication and prepared to inject it into Bella's IV line.

"What is that?" she questioned.

For a brief second, he considered lying to her – telling her it was routine antibiotics – but decided against it. "Just a little something for the pain and to help you sleep. Alice says you need to rest if you're going to see Charlie tomorrow."

Bella stubbornly pulled her arm out of Carlisle's reach. "I'm fine."

"Bella," he scolded. "Wouldn't you like to walk into Charlie's house tomorrow, or would you rather Edward have to carry you? I think the latter might raise your father's suspicions and make him worry, don't you?"

Reluctantly, Bella offered Carlisle her hand. It was always so easy to get her to comply when you dangled Charlie's wellbeing in front of her, but right then Carlisle didn't feel the least bit guilty in doing it.

_It's more sedative than pain killer, Edward. Cardiac patients can experience various emotional reactions to trauma, though I've never seen shifts in mood this rapid before. It's like she's speeding through the recovery process. This should probably knock her out for the rest of the night and a good bit of the day tomorrow. I'm sorry, but she has got to rest._

He had barely finished dispensing the medication when her eyelids began to droop. Without hesitation, I crawled up the bed and took my position next to her, tucking her body into my side and helping her get comfortable against my chest.

"This conversation isn't over," she mumbled sleepily.

I hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "Sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere."

Carlisle stayed until well after she drifted off. He wanted to monitor her pulse as the sedative took effect. Once he was satisfied she would sleep peacefully, he bid me goodnight and left the room.

It was late into the next afternoon before she stirred for the first time. She hadn't moved an inch or uttered a sound all night. At first it worried me, but I attributed it to the calming effect of the sedative.

She hummed a contented sound and nuzzled her nose into my neck. Her other hand, which had been limply resting over my silent heart, slid up my chest and around the other side of my neck.

"Good afternoon," I murmured.

Bella's hand stilled just as she began to tangle her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck. She lifted her head slightly and squinted at the sunlight streaming in through my windows. With a little shrug, she dropped her face into my neck again and snuggled her body closer to mine, which was almost impossible as she was practically lying on top of me.

She wasn't usually this affectionate upon first waking up. Most mornings, she groaned and complained about the early hour. I guess sleeping for fourteen hours straight can change one's attitude.

Bella pressed her lips against my neck gently. "Have I ever told you how much I love that you stay with me every night?" she whispered against my skin.

"You know I can't stand to be apart from you."

"I know, but I'm still grateful. It makes me feel safe… and loved."

I rolled us over so Bella was lying on her back and I could see her face. "You are loved. I love you more than anything in this world, Bella."

"I know," she said again, "and you've shown me, everyday, that you love me."

I couldn't help but smile as she repeated my words back to me. She truly had heard everything I'd said, even during those desolate moments. My smile slowly faded as I remembered that horrible night – the night I'd given up and said goodbye.

Bella reached up and stroked my cheek, bringing my focus back to the present. "Hey," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. We don't have to talk about that if you don't want to."

She was comforting me again, worrying about how I was dealing with everything that had happened. "No, it's just… that was the darkest moment of my existence. I meant every word I said to you. I just wish I hadn't waited until then to say it. I should have told you before it was too late."

"I never doubted you felt that way for me, and I hope you know I feel the same way about you. Nothing will ever change that. You are _my_ everything, too, Edward. _My_ reason for existing. You are my heart and my soul. Everything. You're everything to me. I can't be without you, either."

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as I leaned down to press my lips to hers. We'd both come so close to losing everything, and I could feel that desperation pouring into the kiss. She clung to my neck as I slid my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her as close to me as possible. Bella pulled away and buried her face in my neck, her tears flowing freely now.

"I couldn't – couldn't leave you," she sobbed. "I didn't care about what I was giving up. I didn't care that I could die. All I wanted was to get back to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you through that."

I held her tightly to me, stroking her hair as I whispered, "Bella. Bella, shh. You have nothing to apologize for. I don't want you to worry about me."

"But – but I knew what was happening the whole time. You didn't. You were so upset. It killed me to see you that way, so broken. I never wanted to make you to feel that way."

I squeezed my eyes shut, overwhelmed by the guilt her confession brought. I'd thought I was being strong for her, but she'd seen right through my façade. Bella continued to cry as I tried, unsuccessfully, to reassure and console her. I had no idea my rash decision to end my life with hers would affect her so greatly.

After several minutes, her tears slowed and finally ceased. She pulled away and laid her head on the pillow beside mine, but I kept my arms around her, refusing to completely let her go.

"Will you tell me?" I asked. "Tell me what happened while you were… with them?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

I nodded, but before Bella could begin her story, there was a soft knock on the door. Alice poked her head into my room, an apologetic smile on her face.

"I hate to interrupt, but Bella has to get ready to go home or Charlie is going beat her there and blow our cover."

Reluctantly, I pulled away so Bella could sit up. I removed the IV needle from her hand and covered the small puncture with a bandage. Once she was free from her tether, I helped Bella climb out of the bed. She could stand and walk, but only with someone to lean on for support. She clung to my arm as she slowly hobbled toward the bathroom, and I guided her to sit on the ledge of the large tub. I knelt before her, holding both her hands in mine as I studied her face. She was visibly fatigued by the short walk from my room.

 _She'll be fine,_ Alice assured me, filling the tub with warm water and lavender scented oil.

"Edward," she said aloud. "Bella's bags are in my room. Why don't you load them in your car and bring it around to the front of the house. We'll meet you downstairs when Bella is ready to go, and you can drive her home."

I nodded and walked to the door, casting a worried look at Bella before I closed it behind me. How was she going to face Charlie in a few hours and not raise his suspicion?


	16. Absolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Project Team Beta & my amazing beta's for this chapter: Jennrosee, Shouvley

She'll be fine _, Alice assured me, filling the tub with warm water and lavender scented oil._

" _Edward," she said aloud. "Bella's bags are in my room. Why don't you load them in your car and bring it around to the front of the house. We'll meet you downstairs when Bella is ready to go, and you can drive her home."_

_I nodded and walked to the door, casting a worried look at Bella before I closed it behind me. How was she going to face Charlie in a few hours and not raise his suspicion?_

~ Chapter 16: Absolution ~

I paced nervously across the front porch as I waited for Bella to emerge from the house. Upstairs, Alice was coaching her on what to say to Charlie. Bella was a terrible liar, but Alice's visions assured her that if Bella stuck to the story of the girls exhausting themselves from exercise then Charlie shouldn't be a problem.

While they were alone, Alice had explained our reasons for keeping Charlie in the dark, even when it appeared that we weren't giving him a chance to say goodbye. Bella agreed, wholeheartedly, that we'd done the right thing. She didn't want her father to be in danger or live in fear of the Volturi's retaliation if he'd discovered the truth. I almost laughed at the hypocrisy of her statement. Wasn't that exactly what she was doing – living in danger every day she remained with me?

Finally, Bella staggered out of the house. She looked more revived, but held tightly to Alice's arm for support as she walked. Alice had dressed her in jeans and a comfortable sweater. Her hair was hanging in loose waves framing her face, and I could tell she was wearing makeup. A light, artificial blush gave her face a rejuvenated glow. It was all part of the charade to keep Charlie's fears to a minimum.

I scooped her up in my arms, and Bella giggled happily as she threw her arms around my neck. For a moment, I let the sound of her laughter melt all my worries. I carried her toward the car like a bride being carried across the threshold.

"I can walk, Edward," she teased.

"I know, but right now I have the perfect excuse to hold you close." I nuzzled my face into her neck and kissed her warm skin as I walked. She didn't complain again.

We waved goodbye to Alice and drove the short distance to Charlie's house in silence. Bella leaned against the window, watching the lush forest pass by. She seemed to be lost in thought, and I wondered if she was seeing her world with new eyes, given the experience she'd just endured.

We were still a few miles from her home when she reached over and took my hand, her eyes never leaving the window. I weaved my fingers between hers and raised her hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles gently. She turned and gave me a sad smile before focusing on the scenery again. I wanted to ask her what was troubling her, but I decided to leave her to her thoughts for a moment. We'd have tonight to talk.

When we arrived at Charlie's house, Bella didn't object to being carried inside. I placed her gently on the couch, pulling the old afghan from Charlie's recliner and draping it over her legs. Darting back to my car, I brought in her bags and tucked them inside her closet. We didn't need Charlie spotting the week's worth of clothes and luggage if we planned to keep up this facade. I was back downstairs and sitting beside Bella on the couch before she even finished straightening the blanket in her lap.

"We have about an hour before Charlie arrives," I said. "Do you want to watch TV, or read, or sleep?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't want to sleep ever again," she said with a smirk.

"All right. What would you like to do?"

"I think I'll make dinner. Charlie is probably in need of a home-cooked meal."

"Bella," I scolded, knowing full well she didn't have the stamina for an undertaking like that. She held up her hand to stop me.

"I made lasagna a few weeks ago. It should still be in the freezer. Would you mind sticking it in the oven for me?"

I smiled and dashed into the kitchen, glad she was allowing me to do things for her. Once the lasagna was baking, I set the table with plates, forks, knives, glasses; everything Bella would need to serve dinner. I did everything I could to ensure all she had to do was dish out the casserole once it was finished cooking.

When I was satisfied I'd done all I could to help, I returned to the living room to find her casually flipping through a magazine. As soon as I sat down, she tossed the magazine aside and crawled into my lap, resting her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

We didn't speak a word. I hoped she'd eventually doze off, but after the fourteen hour marathon of sleep she'd gotten the night before, I doubted she'd be able to. Bella nuzzled her face into my neck, kissing my marble skin while I ran my finger through her silky hair.

For the next hour, I simply enjoyed our quiet moment. My entire world was wrapped safely in my arms. I could have stayed like that forever, but as the time drew closer for Charlie's arrival, I knew I had to break our comfortable silence.

"I have to go," I whispered, kissing her hair. Alice had seen that Charlie would be more receptive to Bella's excuses if I wasn't there when he arrived. Bella whimpered and snuggled closer to me.

"I won't be long. I'm just going to take my car home and come right back. I'll be waiting in your room when you're finished, but don't rush on my account. Charlie has missed you, I'm sure."

Bella nodded and slid off my lap.

"Is there anything else I can do before I go?"

She shook her head and stared down into her lap, looking worried and anxious. For a brief moment, I considered staying. However, as soon as the thought entered my mind, my phone began vibrating in my pocket – my sister, I was sure. I changed my mind and the incessant shaking ceased immediately.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." I kissed her head and dashed to my car before I could change my mind again.

I made it back to my house in record time, parking my car in the garage and rushing inside. Alice was pacing across the living room, her eyes vacant and searching the immediate future. I paused to watch the scenes play out in her mind: Bella walking through the kitchen having to grasp the counter for support, Charlie's concerned face as he watched his daughter wince when reaching for objects across the table. When Bella stumbled on weak legs as she carried the dirty plates to the sink, I'd seen enough.

I raced through the forest toward Bella's house, leaping through her window just as she excused herself from the table. Charlie's thoughts were troubled over Bella's fictitious injuries, but he believed the story she'd told him. It took every ounce of self-control not to rush to help her ascend the stairs, but Charlie was watching. As soon as the door to her bedroom closed, Bella collapsed into my arms.

"I'm calling Carlisle," I mumbled as I carried her to the bed. Her face was pale, and I could feel her body trembling in my arms.

"No," she protested. "I'm okay. That just took a lot out of me. I'll be fine." Bella closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "Just… lay down with me," she whispered through rasping breaths.

I did as she requested, though I worried if it was the right thing to do. I still felt unsure about whether or not I should call Carlisle to check on her. My phone vibrated – a single, short pulse – indicating I had a text message. I pulled the phone from my pocket, revealing Alice's number. Of course she'd seen my indecision, and her brief message comforted me in an instant.

_She'll be fine. Let her rest._

My sister was such a blessing. I decided, right then and there, to buy her some outlandish gift to thank her for everything. The phone buzzed in my hand again.

_I love it!_

I chuckled quietly and put my phone away. Bella slept, curled into my side, for several hours. It was the middle of the night before she stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," I whispered, stroking her hair.

Bella looked around her room, confused and disoriented. "What happened?" she asked.

"You were exhausted. You passed out on me as soon as you walked in your room."

Bella rolled away from me, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. "I'm sorry. That must have freaked you out."

"I'll admit I was concerned, but Alice assured me you only needed to rest."

Bella didn't respond, only stared up at the ceiling for a long moment. I rolled onto my side and propped myself up so I could better see her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. She glanced at me as if she'd forgotten I was there.

"I thought I would feel differently by now. I thought I'd just wake up and it would all be over. I didn't expect this to go on for so long. I'm ready to get my life back."

"Bella, your body was under a great deal of stress. You almost – you almost died." She didn't miss my hesitation. Her eyes softened and she looked at me with concern.

"They weren't _trying_ to kill me. They didn't want me to die."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Bella cut me off.

"Even the attempts with Tyler's van, or the guys in Port Angeles, I would have been in a coma for a while. They wanted to give me time to choose. If I had decided to join them… well, my loved ones would have had some closure, I guess. They would have had an easily acceptable story surrounding my death. Of course, by human standards I would appear to be dead, but in reality I would have become… like you." She shrugged, as if it was the simplest explanation in the world.

"But – but Rebekah said you made your decision not to join them almost immediately. Why did they make you suffer so long?"

Bella pushed herself to sit up. "I wasn't being punished," she said, frustrated by my accusation. "Either choice had consequences, but I was the first to decide not to join them – _ever_. None of them knew how long the process would take to let that part of me go."

I swallowed hard, nervous about what she was saying about what she had to give up to stay human – to stay with me.

"Can you change your mind? Can you… get that part of you back?"

"No," she confessed, looking down at her lap.

She knew how I felt – how the idea of damning her soul for eternity sickened me. Her admission made me feel as if she'd done it to spite me. "And what happens when your life ends?" I asked, my tone harsh and scolding. "What happens to you now that you've turned your back on them?"

Bella reached up to cradle my cheek in her hand, her touch instantly soothing me. "I have it on good authority that _if_ I die, if it happens today or five hundred years from now, my soul will be delivered to its final resting place… just like yours, and your family."

All of the fury rushed out of me, and I just stared at her, unable to process what she was saying.

"You are not damned, Edward. You're a good man, and moral and worthy."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, refusing to be absolved of the things I'd done.

"Even when you resisted Carlisle's way of life you still found a just and ethical way."

My eyes flew open at her statement. _She knew_. She knew about my past, about the time I defied my father and murdered so many in my rebellion. I'd never told her. If I was honest, I never wanted her to know about that side of me. I never wanted her to see the depths of vile and evil things I was capable of.

She gripped my face with both of her hands, forcing me to see the serenity in her eyes. "You saved more lives than you took, Edward, and you've asked forgiveness for that more times than I think you even realize. You are not damned. None of you are. You will let that ridiculous notion go, once and for all."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her conviction. I'd rarely seen her so passionate about anything before.

Bella dropped her hands from my face. "You're laughing?" She sounded hurt and confused by my reaction.

"I'm – I'm stunned. Shocked might be a better description. I've spent my entire immortal life believing something as truth, and once again, you have turned my world upside down."

Bella smiled, sheepishly.

"Tell me about what happened." I requested. "And about them."

She hesitated for a moment, clearly thinking about what she wanted to say. "They did try to make it easy for me. At first, I was just wandering in the darkness. I didn't know what was happening. I could hear you, and I tried to move toward the sound of your voice, but I could never find you. That terrified me." She watched my reaction carefully. I must have hidden the sudden burst of anger I felt well because she went on.

"I – I kinda shut down. I didn't know what to do, where to go, or how to get out of that place. I almost…" she dropped her eyes to her lap, shamefully.

"You gave up."

She nodded, keeping her eyes down. "And then I heard your voice again. You were telling me it was okay. That I could let go. Like you were telling me goodbye."

"I was," I admitted, swallowing around the lump in my throat as I recalled the night her heart almost stopped beating.

"That's when Rebekah came to me. She took me to our meadow. Well, not _exactly_ our meadow, but it looked almost the same. She – they knew I would be more comfortable if I was somewhere familiar, special. Rebekah stayed with me the entire time. She explained everything that was happening and why. She explained the choice I had to make and the consequences of each decision. It didn't take me long to decide, and she stayed with me until it was time to leave – to come back."

"Weren't you in pain?" I asked cautiously.

Bella's face fell. She clearly didn't want to tell me. Timidly, she nodded. "But the pain of being without you would have been far worse," she confessed.

I would have thought her statement was only to pacify me, but I'd known the torture of considering eternity without her. I'd lived it for the last week. She was right. I'd endure the agony of transformation a hundred times not to lose her.

Bella yawned, and I could see her eyelids beginning to droop.

"You should sleep, love. The more you rest the stronger you'll feel."

She didn't argue as I pulled her closer to me. She snuggled into my side, her head on my chest and her hand resting over my silent heart. I tried to process everything she'd told me, but one overriding thought continued to subdue the others – Carlisle was right.

I stared at the ceiling, awed by everything she had seen. She had suffered, and she had sacrificed part of herself for me – for us – but moreover, she had given me a sense of peace and hope I hadn't felt in over a hundred years. It was possibly the greatest gift she could have ever given me. One that I didn't know I desperately needed. I let out a deep breath, and with it the heavy weight of my guilt and disgrace.

"I love you," she whispered.

I kissed her head and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I would never let her go.

"I love you. Goodnight, my angel."

~ End ~

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> www.twitter.com/viridian6


End file.
